


EL NIDO DE HEDWIG

by Livia_drusilla



Series: El Nido de Hedwig [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livia_drusilla/pseuds/Livia_drusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez terminada la guerra, Harry no tiene muy claro qué quiere hacer. Pero, al cabo de un tiempo, toma la decisión de crear un orfanato para ayudar a los niños que el conflicto mágico ha dejado huérfanos: El Nido de Hedwig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando la guerra terminó Harry no tenia muy claro qué haría a partir de ese momento. Pero lo que sí sabía era que no se convertiría en auror, ni trabajaría en ningún departamento del Ministerio. Hasta consideró la posibilidad de abandonar Inglaterra e irse bien lejos. Escapar. Pero, ¿de qué? Voldemort estaba muerto y todas sus pesadillas de adolescencia se habían disipado. Ya no era el Indeseable Número Uno. Era el Héroe. Tenía la oportunidad de encontrar entre los suyos, la gente que amaba, la tranquilidad de una vida cotidiana y aburrida, vacía de sobresaltos y angustias. Ambicionaba el tedio de levantarse por la mañana y saber qué desayunaría, lo que haría a continuación, la monotonía que le esperaba hasta el final del día. Harry necesitaba una rutina segura que le ayudara a olvidarse de la nómada y atribulada existencia de los últimos meses. De hecho, olvidar toda su vida pasada.

La idea le asaltó de pronto una tarde, mientras mecía embobado a su ahijado. Teddy era uno de los tantos huérfanos que había dejado la guerra. Sin emargo, el hijo de Remus y Tonks contaba con su abuela y con él, su padrino. No estaba solo como lo había estado Harry a pesar de su familia muggle. Andrómeda le había hablado con pena de esos niños que se habían quedado sin familia, abandonados a su suerte mientras el Ministerio decidía qué hacer con ellos, buscando familiares a quien endosárselos. Cosa bastante difícil en aquellos momentos. También entre los amigos y conocidos de Harry no había nadie que no conociera el caso de algún menor que había perdido a sus progenitores. Era aterrador pensar que había tantos niños en aquella situación. Niños que, como el propio Harry en su niñez, no contarían ni con el afecto ni con los recursos necesarios para gozar de una infancia feliz y protegida. Así que el héroe decidió que no podía quedarse de manos cruzadas. Su cámara de Gringotts estaba llena de galeones y su vida llena de tiempo libre.

La búsqueda de un lugar apropiado se alargó mucho más de lo que esperaba. Harry quería una casa grande, con las suficientes ventanas para que la inundaran de sol durante el día, que la hiciera cálida y confortable por la noche. Debía tener un jardín inmenso, donde los niños pudieran jugar, correr y saltar. Una cocina grande, equipada para alimentar a muchas bocas. Suficientes habitaciones para alojar a una trentena de niños, por lo menos, y un comedor donde cupieran todos. Un par de salas grandes, donde jugar los días de lluvia, pasar el rato o hasta dar clase antes de que los pequeños tuvieran la edad de ingresar en Hogwarts.

Finalmente, encontró la casa que más se acercaba a sus necesidades en Suffolk. Tenía quince habitaciones, con una capacidad para treinta personas; once baños, un comedor para treinta, una sala de estar con chimenea con capacidad para veinticuatro personas sentadas, una gran sala de juegos con televisión, un billar, una mesa de ping-pong y un equipo de música que el antiguo propietario no tuvo inconveniente en vender junto con la casa. La cocina era grandiosa, equipada con todo lo necesario, incluyendo lavaplatos, lavadora, secadora y utensilios de planchado, puesto que era una casa muggle. Por esa razón, también había calefacción central y sistema de seguridad. El inmueble y el terreno donde se ubicaba ocupaban diez mil metros cuadrados. El jardín, por tanto, era tan inmenso como Harry había deseado. Además, la vivienda tenía una buena terraza, un grill con leña, una barbacoa y una extensa zona destinada a aparcamiento que seguramente no utilizaría.

El verdadero trabajo comenzó entonces. Los Weasley, tan entusiasmados como él en el proyecto, ofrecieron a Harry su ayuda para lo que necesitara. La compra de la casa le había dejado bastante desplumado, así que el joven la aceptó encantado. Todos juntos se dedicaron a tirar paredes, para convertir una de las suites con baño y el dormitorio contiguo, que tenía capacidad para dos camas, en una pequeña enfermería. Remodelaron el resto de habitaciones de manera que cupiesen más camas, reconvertidas en literas, ampliando así su capacidad. Y dejaron un par de ellas para albergar cunas y camas más pequeñas. Harry se reservó otra de las habitaciones con baño y destinó las dos que quedaban de estas características para las personas que seguramente tendría que contratar para ayudarle. En un par de días y mucha magia construyeron un rudimentario anexo detrás de la casa donde colocaron todo lo que de momento no era necesario, como la mesa de billar, la de ping-pong y algunos muebles muy voluminosos, tanto de la sala de estar como de la sala de juegos, que robaban mucho espacio.

Molly Weasley y Andrómeda se hicieron las dueñas y señoras de la cocina y alrededores. Y Hermione, quieras que no, se entestó en hacer una pequeña biblioteca para los niños. Ella misma contribuyó con un montón de libros infantiles que trajo de su propia casa, convenientemente encantados para que no sufrieran ningún daño y después, sin vergüenza alguna, se plantó en Florish & Blotts para pedirles que hicieran una generosa contribución. Por su parte, George y Ron Weasley visitaron todos y cada uno de los negocios del Callejón Diagon para conseguir galeones con los que comprar juguetes, columpios, toboganes, y una de esas casitas infantiles tan monas que los muggles tenían en sus jardines para sus hijos. Arthur Weasely hizo una recolecta entre sus colegas del Ministerio y Minerva McGonagall, la actual Directora de Hogwarts, donó un montón de plumas, tinteros, pergaminos, lápices de colores y unos cuantos pupitres viejos que Bill Weasley se comprometió a restaurar. Xenófilo Lovegood publicó gratuitamente en El Quisquilloso un anuncio donde se pedían cunas, armarios, baúles o ropa infantil que sus propietarios ya no usaran, y cualquier otro tipo de aportación que la gente buenamente pudiera hacer al nuevo orfanato. Para no ser menos, El Profeta publicó dos anuncios en primera página los dos domingos siguientes.

Cuatro meses después se inauguraba oficialmente el Nido de Hedwig, bautizado con ese nombre en honor a la querida lechuza blanca de Harry, fallecida durante la guerra.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Han pasado tres años y la vida de Harry no podría ser menos tranquila y sosegada de lo que él había pensado, seguramente, en algún momento de enajenación mental. ¡Él disfrutando de paz y tranquilidad, por el amor de Dios! Ahora el Nido de Hedwig tiene cerca de medio centenar de niños. Le han llegado pequeños desde Escocia y desde Irlanda. Y además de Molly, que vuelve cada noche a La Madriguera después de cenar, de Andrómeda que se ha trasladado allí con Teddy, de Susan Bones y él mismo, que viven permanentemente en el orfanato, hace un año que se les han unido dos personas más: Dennis Creevery, hermano del desaparecido Colin Creevery y Tracy Davies, una ex Slyterin mestiza, del curso de Harry y Susan, de la cual le habían dado tan buenas referencias que Harry no la había podido rechazar.

En estos momentos se encuentran a finales de noviembre y se enfrentan a una virulenta epidemia de gripe que tiene al orfanato lleno de mocos, estornudos, dolores de garganta, vómitos, fiebre y muchas llantinas.

—¡Divino Merlín! —Susan se deja caer en la silla, exhausta— Peter ha dejado de vomitar pero ahora han empezado Freddie y Beth.

Harry la mira con el ceño fruncido. Está desesperado. Arrodillado delante de la chimenea, lleva casi dos horas intentando que le envíen un sanador desde San Mungo. Tiene a la pequeña Amy aferrada a su cuello, desde que la niña se ha despertado, refregándole los mocos por el jersey. ¡Todo esto pasa ya de castaño oscuro!, piensa. Hasta Molly se ha quedado a pasar la noche con ellos para echarles una mano. Un conocido chisporroteo hace que Harry vuelva la cabeza bruscamente, provocando que Amy se tambalee y se agarra a su cuello todavía con más fuerza.

—¿Señor Potter?

—¡Estoy aquí! —se apresura a responder.

El rostro verdoso y estresado de una mujer de mediana edad flota entre las llamas.

—Lo siento, señor Potter —se disculpa la bruja—. Todavía no le puedo enviar a nadie.

—¡Eso ya me lo ha dicho hace dos horas!

—Aquí también estamos saturados, ¿sabe? —trata de justificarse ella— Nuestros sanadores hacen lo que pueden, pero hay tantos pacientes que atender…

Harry acaba por perder los nervios.

—¡Y yo tengo a cuarenta y seis niños que tosen, vomitan y lloran! —como si pretendiera poner énfasis a sus palabras, Amy empieza a sollozar— ¿Lo ve? ¡Tiene fiebre! ¡Y no le baja! —Harry coge aire, intentando controlarse, pero no puede— ¡De verdad, señora! ¡Si no tengo un sanador en el orfanato dentro de cinco minutos, yo mismo voy a buscarlo!

La mujer le dirige una mirada temerosa.

—Un… un momento, por favor…

Harry deja escapar un grito de impotencia. Amy solloza, todavía más asustada.

—Shhh, preciosa, no llores —murmura Harry, acariciándole el cabello—. Ya verás como pronto vas a ponerte buena…

La chimenea chisporrotea de nuevo.

—Señor Potter, si le parece bien, puedo enviarle a alguien…

—¿Y a qué espera? —se impacienta él.

La mujer titubea.

—Bien, es que no es un sanador exactamente —dice finalmente—. Bueno, sí que lo es. Me refiero a que todavía no ha acabado la carrera, pero está a punto de hacerlo. Es un estudiante en prácticas de último año. También tenemos a unos cuantos aquí… ayudando…

Harry está a punto de soltar una barbaridad, pero se refrena por la niña.

—¡Muy bien! —acepta— Si puede ir adelantando trabajo mientras alguno de los sanadores queda libre, bienvenido sea.

La mujer parece aliviada. Casi sonríe antes de desaparecer y decir:

—¡Ahora mismo se lo envío!

Harry se levanta. Tiene las piernas un poco dormidas y el cuello rígido.

—Amy, tesoro, ¿por qué no vas con Susan? Yo vendré dentro de un ratito, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña dice que sí con la cabeza y se deja coger por la chica.

—A ver quien nos envían… —suspira Harry.

Susan sonríe.

—Pues yo voy a ver cómo va la vomitona…

Harry consulta su reloj de pulsera y después se refriega los ojos. Desde el día anterior por la tarde, cuando empezó todo aquel jaleo, que no ha descansado. Ni él ni los demás. Ya habían tenido a niños con gripe los dos años anteriores. Pero no había sido tan agresiva como ésta. Ni había habido tantos niños enfermos a la vez. Vuelve a consultar su reloj, refunfuñando por la tardanza de ese aprendiz de medicucho. Mira que si finalmente tiene que ir a San Mungo, la va a armar gorda… Como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, la chimenea chisporrotea. Harry se vuelve a tiempo de ver salir de ella un hombre alto, rubio, que viste la bata verde lima con el escudo del hospital, un hueso y una varita entrecruzados.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! —exclama sin poder contenerse.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Potter.

Aturdido, Harry se queda mirando a Draco Malfoy como si fuera una aparición. Lleva un maletín negro en la mano y un estetoscopio colgando del cuello. ¡Como si fuera un sanador de verdad! Harry se pregunta si él también debe tener fiebre y ha comenzado a delirar.

—Bien, tú dirás. ¿Dónde están los enfermos?

¿A Malfoy? ¿Le han enviado al jodido Malfoy? ¿Desde cuando estudia para sanador ese imbécil? Harry respira profundamente, se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar.

—¡Sígueme!

Tampoco a Draco le ha hecho la menor gracia cuando le han dicho dónde tenía que ir. Pero, para ser sincero consigo mismo, en San Mungo ya se estaba aburriendo de ir de un lado a otro sosteniendo palanganas y tomando la temperatura como si fuera una enfermera. Sigue a Potter con una especie de alegre resignación. Al menos la chiquillería no le mirará como si solamente tocándolos pudiera contaminarlos.

—¿Cuántos niños tienes aquí, Potter? —pregunta, un poco para romper el hielo.

—Cuarenta y seis.

La respuesta es un poco seca, pero Draco no se desanima. Han salido de la sala donde estaba la chimenea a un recibidor y caminan hacia las escaleras que les llevarán al primer piso.

—¿Y enfermos?

Harry suspira.

—Treinta y ocho. A unos les ha dado más fuerte que a otros pero, en general, esto está siendo una verdadera pesadilla.

—La gripe es muy virulenta este invierno —confirma Draco—. El virus de la gripe muta cada año. Parece ser que esta vez se ha mezclado una cepa que viene de Rusia.

Al llegar al descansillo Harry se detiene un momento y mira a Malfoy de arriba abajo. ¡A ver si al final resultará que entiende de esto! A pesar de todo, le pregunta:

—¿Cuándo vendrá el sanador?

Draco hace una mueca. Se esperaba la pregunta desde que le ha visto al otro la cara de sorpresa y después de desconfianza, justo salir de la chimenea.

—¿No te fías de mí, Potter?

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Según me han dicho, sólo eres un estudiante…

—Sanador en prácticas, si no te importa —le rectifica Draco con una pincelada de orgullo.

Harry agita la mano, como queriendo restarle importancia.

—Vale, lo que sea…

Se oyen gritos y lloros. Voces adultas que intentan calmar la desazón de los niños. Draco se pregunta cómo es que Potter se ha metido en semejante berenjenal. Aunque también al ex Gryffindor le ha sorprendido que él sea sanador. Draco habría esperado encontrarse a Potter como auror, apoltronado en algún departamento del Ministerio o incluso jugando al Quidditch profesionalmente. Pero, ¿en un orfanato? Parece ser que ninguno de los dos ha hecho lo que el otro esperaba.

Harry conduce a Malfoy hasta la habitación de los más pequeños, de donde vienen los llantos. No las tiene todas consigo. Pero tal vez Malfoy puede hacer algo mientras llega el sanador de verdad. Como bajarles la fiebre a los niños. Para alguien que se supone está a punto de terminar la carrera, no puede ser tan difícil.

Molly Weasley pasea arriba y abajo de la habitación con Danny en los brazos. El niño, con fiebre alta, llora. Dennis, sentado en la cama de Justin, le pone compresas de agua fría en la frente. Andrew duerme un sueño intranquilo, pero de momento es el que menos guerra da. Eddie, que con cinco años es el mayor del grupo, tose sin parar con un vaso de leche en la mano que amenaza con verterse sobre la colcha. Al oír a Harry y a su acompañante entrar en la habitación, los dos adultos se vuelven hacia ellos y, como Harry antes, se quedan con la boca abierta al ver a Malfoy. Harry carraspea un poco antes de decir:

—Es el sanador que nos envían de San Mungo.

Y le concede el título tan sólo para no alarmar a Molly, que después de haber parido a siete, todavía tiene ánimos para considerar a los cuarenta y seis niños del orfanato como si fueran suyos.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclama la bruja inconscientemente, abrazando más fuerte a Danny.

Draco aprieta los labios y decide no tenérselo en cuenta. Tiene el maldito don de provocar esta reacción en los pacientes y sus familiares. Haciendo de tripas corazón decide empezar precisamente por el pequeño llorón que acuna la Weasley. No debe tener más de tres años.

—¿Por qué no se siente y se lo pone en el regazo? —le pide amablemente a la bruja— Seguramente se sentirá más seguro si lo hacemos así.

Un poco sorprendida por lo cordial del tono, Molly se sienta en la cama y acuesta a Danny sobre su regazo. Draco coge su maletín y saca una especie de libreta que lleva impreso el escudo de San Mungo.

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunta a Molly, refiriéndose al niño.

—Danny —responde ella—. Tiene treinta y nueve de fiebre, que no le baja desde esta mañana —Draco ejecuta un movimiento con la varita y comprueba que así es—. Le hemos dado poción pimentónico, como a los demás, pero no parece que esté sirviendo de mucho.

Draco va asintiendo a medida que la bruja va hablando, pero no por ello dejar de ejecutar diferentes movimientos con la varita, murmurando varios encantamientos. Danny ha dejado de llorar y le mira con sus ojitos húmedos e hinchados.

—Este hace cosquillas, ¿verdad? —el niño asiente con la cabeza mientras Draco mantiene el encantamiento sobre su barriga—. ¿Ha vomitado? —pregunta a la Molly.

—No —responde ella—, éste todavía no…

Draco se levanta y hace algunas anotaciones en su libreta.

—¿Es alérgico a algo? —pregunta.

—Aquí tienes su historial.

Draco se da la vuelta y coge la carpeta que Potter le tiende.

—¿Tenéis historiales de todos los niños? —pregunta, ciertamente sorprendido.

—¡Claro! —Potter no entiende de qué se sorprende— ¿Cómo nos las arreglaríamos, si no?

Draco repasa el historial de Danny de arriba abajo antes de decir:

—Muy bien. Veamos el siguiente.

Se acerca a la cama donde yace Justin y Dennis se levanta para dejarle sitio, a pesar de todo, mirándole con un poco de recelo. Draco extiende la mano hacia Harry y éste entiende que espera que le dé el historial del niño. Después de leerlo, Draco repite los mismos encantamientos que con Danny. La fiebre es igual de alta, pero Justin parece mucho más amodorrado.

—¿Vas a hacerle cosquillas?

Tosiendo sin parar, Eddie se ha plantado al lado de Draco y observa atentamente los precisos movimientos que el sanador ejecuta con la varita.

—¿Y a mí, me harás cosquillas también?

—Eddie, no molestes —Dennis aparta un poco al niño, con un gesto que tiene más de protección que de regaño.

Tras hacer unas cuantas anotaciones más en su libreta, Draco levanta la cabeza y mira a Eddie esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que te haga cosquillas?—pregunta.

Eddie empieza toser de nuevo, antes de poder responder.

—¡Es que tengo muchas! —puede decir, por fin—. ¡Y si me rio toseré más!

—¡Ah! Entonces tendré que hacer algo especial contigo…

Draco revuelve dentro de su maletín hasta conseguir encontrar lo que busca. Extrae una bolsita con caramelos y le da uno a Eddie. El niño lo desenvuelve rápidamente y se lo mete en la boca.

—¡De fresa! —chilla, provocándose otro acceso de tos— ¡El que más me gusta!

—Tienes que chúpalo despacio —le advierte Draco—, porque es especial para cosquillas agudas. De esta forma, mientras te examino, no las sufrirás. Anda, ve a la cama y tiéndete.

Eddie obedece dando pequeños saltitos.

—Éste no tiene fiebre, ¿verdad? —pregunta el sanador a nadie en particular.

Harry le tiende el historial con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, ciertamente sorprendido por el desempeño de Malfoy.

—De los pocos que no tienen —responde.

Eddie no para de hablar y toser durante todo el reconocimiento y Harry se admira de la paciencia que Malfoy demuestra tener. A continuación, el sanador en prácticas examina a Andrew, quien despierta y empieza a llorar.

—Si te portas bien y no lloras, después te daré una cosa —trata de engatusarle Draco.

En un pispas, tiene a Eddie plantado de nuevo a su lado, pendiente de lo que le dará a Andrew, quien se deja hacer, pero sin dejar de sollozar. Cuando termina, Draco saca de su maletín otra bolsita. Ésta llena de piruletas. Los ojos de Eddie se abran como platos.

—A ti te he dado un caramelo para las cosquillas —le recuerda el sanador.

—¡Pero yo también lloro! —se queja el niño— ¡Qué te lo diga Harry, si no!

—Sí, Eddie sabe como rompernos a todos los tímpanos, créeme —confirma el dueño del orfanato con ironía.

Dennis y Molly no pueden evitar sonreír, mientras Draco mira al niño con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Haremos una cosa —le dice—. Como no tienes fiebre, serás mi ayudante —le da la bolsa con las piruletas y Eddie casi se queda sin aliento—. Cuando yo te lo pida, le darás una piruleta al niño que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo? —Eddie afirma con la cabeza de forma tan violenta que le da otro ataque de tos—. Ahora ponte la bata y las zapatillas.

Emocionado, el niño corre hacia Harry, quien busca lo que Malfoy ha pedido y ayuda al niño a ponérselo. Mientras tanto, Draco saca de su maletín un frasco que entrega a Molly.

—Es una variación de la poción pimentónica que se ha hecho especialmente para esta gripe —le explica—. Le apuntaré la dosis para cada niño.

—Pues espera un momento… —la bruja sale de la habitación y vuelve con una hoja que ha desenganchado de la puerta—... es más práctico que me lo apuntes aquí.

Draco coge la hoja y la lee con interés.

—Los niños han puesto nombres a sus habitaciones —sonríe ella.

—Fue idea de Molly —interviene Harry—. Con tantos hijos tuvo que espabilarse cuando enfermaban.

Draco repasa la hoja. En ella consta el nombre de todos los niños de la habitación, la temperatura de cada uno, la medicina que se le suministra, la dosis, el día y la hora.

—Esto está muy bien —reconoce.

Y Molly se hincha como un pavo, mientras él apunta las dosis correspondientes en la hoja.

Draco tarda más de dos horas en pasar visita a todos los niños enfermos, habitación por habitación (los Gatitos, los Puffkeins, las Hadas Presumidas, los Dragones Llameantes, los Magos Avispados, los Cazadores Invencibles, las Lechuzas Blancas…). Los nombres le hacen gracia. Se da cuenta de que la mayoría de muebles son viejos, pero las habitaciones son acogedoras. En las de los más pequeños hay peluches, muñecas, y las puertas de los armarios y las cómodas están llenas de adhesivos con muñequitos, estrellas o globos de colores. En las de los más mayores, las paredes están forradas con posters de jugadores de quidditch o de cantantes. Pero todas están pintadas de colores alegres.

A pesar de que ahora estén enfermos por culpa de la gripe, Draco tiene la impresión de que los niños están muy bien cuidados, habitualmente sanos y felices en este lugar. Y le lleva a pensarlo la manera en que se relacionan con Potter y los demás. Los más pequeños buscan la caricia, el arrullo, la palabra afectuosa que siempre reciben. Los mayores compiten por llamar la atención a base de quejas y preguntas, de hacerse los listillos. Los adultos fingen no darse cuenta, pacientes, intercambiando miradas de entendimiento entre ellos. Draco jamás se hubiera imaginado que Potter pudiera ser tan afectuoso. Salta a la vista que los niños le quieren. La pequeña que lleva colgada del cuello, Amy, no le ha soltado desde que han entrado en su habitación. Y un chiquillo, Kevin, que no debe tener más de seis años, y es uno de los pocos que todavía no ha pescado la gripe, corretea a su alrededor sin perderle de vista. Y cada vez que Potter se detiene, se agarra al bolsillo de sus pantalones y no le suelta.

Draco se ha llevado dos buenas sorpresas, también: su tía Andrómeda y Tracy Davis. Con su tía se han saludado con frialdad. Ella y su madre hace años que no se tratan. Draco no había hablado nunca con ella, hasta hoy. Con Davis el saludo ha sido incómodo. Cuando estaban en Hogwarts, Draco y sus amigos la habían despreciado por ser sangre mezclada y porque sus padres no tenían dinero. Sí, puede que fuera un poco desagradable con ella…

—Disculpa, Draco...

La señora Weasley avanza con pasitos rápidos por el pasillo, resoplando un poco.

—... necesito otro frasco.

Draco esboza una sonrisa de compromiso y dice:

—No se preocupe, señora Wealsey. En cuanto tenga hecha la poción, le daré toda la que necesite.

Harry le dirige una mirada de incredulidad, sobresaltado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con “en cuanto tenga hecha la poción”?

Draco le toma del brazo y se lo lleva hacia la escalera antes de que alguien más empiece a hacer preguntas incómodas.

—Venga, Potter. Que es la poción pimentónica de toda la vida, sólo que con un poco de polvo de cuerno de búfalo siberiano.

Arrastra a Harry escaleras abajo con tanta energía que al director del orfanato no le queda otra que seguirle. A pesar de todo, Harry no se calla.

—Pero si sabías que había tantos niños enfermos, ¿cómo se te ocurre traer solamente un frasco de medicina, Malfoy? ¿Acaso no piensas? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Se te han olvidado en San Mungo, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso?

Llegan al final de la escalera y Draco se vuelve bruscamente hacia su ex compañero de escuela.

—Lo he cogido a escondidas, ¿sabes? En San Mungo justo están elaborando la poción. ¡Ni siquiera han empezado a suministrarla al público!

Harry se queda de piedra. ¿Que lo ha cogido a escondidas?

—¿Dónde está la cocina? —pregunta Draco, enfadado e impaciente— ¡Cuanto antes empiece, antes acabaré!

El ex Gryffindor se muerde la lengua y se da la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina. Draco le sigue, malhumorado. ¿Qué se ha pensado ese estúpido? ¿Que él puede coger tranquilamente cincuenta frascos y llevárselos? Pues no, no puede. Todavía no es un sanador colegiado para tener ese privilegio. Sólo es un pobre sanador en prácticas al que todo el mundo se ve con agallas para putear. Por ejemplo, enviándole con las manos vacías a un orfanato con más de una treintena de niños con gripe, que dirige, poca broma, el gran Harry Potter en persona.

—¿Que qué necesitas, Malfoy?

Draco abandona abruptamente sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que hace un buen rato que Potter le está hablando.

—Para empezar, agua y un caldero —dice—. Bien grande, si puede ser.

Harry se ríe.

—¿Un caldero? —le dirige una mirada condescendiente— Malfoy, ¿has visto donde estás?

Draco echa un vistazo a su alrededor y enseguida se da cuenta de lo que Potter quiere decir. Es una cocina muggle. Espaciosa, bien iluminada por grandes ventanales, muy limpia y llena de artefactos que Draco desconoce.

—Pero tengo ollas —añade Harry con sorna—. Bastante grandes, diría yo.

Draco suspira.

—¡Veamos esas ollas, pues!

Harry enciende los fogones más grandes de las dos cocinas de gas y pone al fuego dos de las ollas de más capacidad llenas de agua. Después se dedica a observar como Malfoy saca de su maletín una gran cantidad de ingredientes y empieza a prepararlos. Lo primero que Harry se pregunta es si el maletín debe estar encantado, como su mokeskin. La segunda, que si además de haberse llevado el frasco de medicina a escondidas, Malfoy ha aprovechado también para asaltar el armario de ingredientes de San Mungo. Tal vez esa sea la razón de que haya tardado en llegar más de lo que la recepcionista del hospital le había dicho.

—¿Te echo una mano? —pregunta.

Draco levanta las dos cejas con un gesto irónico.

—Pretendo que la poción funcione, Potter —le responde en tono burlón.

Harry se ofende.

—No era la asignatura, sino el profesor —se defiende—. En sexto aprendí bastante de Slughorn, ¡que lo sepas!

Draco pone cara de no creérselo demasiado, pero le tiende un cuchillo y un montón de raíces de margarita.

—Dos centímetros —le recuerda.

Harry empieza a cortar sin volver a abrir la boca.

Cuando más tarde Molly y Andrómeda bajan a la cocina para hacer la comida, se los encuentran removiendo en las dos grandes ollas, en silencio, con la mirada fija en sus respectivos relojes de pulsera.

—¿Y dónde vamos a hacer el caldo, ahora? —exclama Molly.

—No te preocupes —la calma Andrómeda—. Creo que todavía tenemos de congelado —y, además, cuenta con que la mitad de los niños no tendrá demasiada hambre.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes presta atención a las brujas. Draco porque está muy concentrado en lo que hace; Harry porqué lo está en demostrar que sabe lo que hace. Andrómeda mira de reojo a su sobrino. Físicamente es un calco de su cuñado: alto y delgado, con ese porte arrogante que ha tratado de suavizar desde que ha llegado. Pero lo tiene. A pesar de todo, ha sido muy dulce con los niños. Lo cual la ha sorprendido debido a las referencias que tiene de él. Y, además, parece que sabe lo que hace. Es listo. Se ha metido a Molly en el bolsillo al reconocerle el mérito de las hojas donde apuntan los medicamentos y las dosis. Dennis, que le miraba con recelo desde que puso un pie en la habitación, ha cambiado de expresión cuando Beth le ha vomitado encima y Draco, lejos de demostrar asco o enojo, se ha limpiado con la varita y ha tranquilizado a la niña. Dennis es un chico muy trabajador, responsable, capacitado para este trabajo. Pero los vómitos le pueden. En cuanto a Susan, bien, Susan es una bendita. Una buena chica pero, a su parecer, un poco justa en lo que a capacidades mágicas se refiere. A pesar de todo, es uno de los puntales del orfanato. Los niños la adoran. Es una fantástica organizadora de juegos y una efectiva consoladora de disgustos y llantinas. ¡Y tiene tanta paciencia! La única que, como ella, ha mantenido una postura fría y distante ha sido Tracy. La chica no ha abierto la boca para nada, pero miraba a Draco con franca animadversión.

En ese momento a Harry se le escapa un reniego y Draco aprieta los labios antes de decir:

—Si la has cagado, Potter, estarás vomitando babosas hasta el año que viene —amenaza.

—Me he descontado —gruñe Harry, avergonzado por tener que reconocerlo.

Draco suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—Veintiocho, te faltan dos removidas.

Harry no se atreve a mirarle para no volver a descontarse y quedar como un inútil, pero pregunta:

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Draco no se molesta en contestarle. Andrómeda se aguanta una sonrisa. Harry está nervioso, lo nota. La bruja sabe que la relación entre los dos jóvenes nunca ha sido amable. Pero por sus niños Harry es capaz de aceptar lo que le echen. A veces, esa actitud la preocupa. Para Harry, el orfanato es su vida; no hay nada más. Y eso no está bien para un hombre de veintitrés años. Tendría que salir más, divertirse, gozar de la vida como cualquier otro joven de su edad. Los demás lo hacen. Los fines de semana libran por turnos. Pero Harry en pocas ocasiones abandona el Nido de Hedwig.

—¡Esto ya está! —Draco retira la olla— ¿Cómo se apaga este jodido fuego?

Harry retira también la suya y apaga los dos fogones.

—¿Podría devolverme el frasco que le he dado antes, señora Weasley? —pregunta Draco, utilizando un tono mucho más amable que hace unos momentos.

—Ahora te lo traigo, querido —y refunfuña para sí—: No recuerdo dónde lo he dejado…

Draco hace lo posible para no poner los ojos en blanco al escuchar la palabra “querido”.

—¡Ah, sí! —exclama a continuación Molly.

Mueve la varita y convoca el frasco.

—Aquí tienes, querido.

Draco lo pone sobre la mesa y lo duplica cincuenta veces.

—Ahora hay que llenarlos, Potter. Necesito un embudo y un cucharón…

Antes de que Harry pueda ni siquiera moverse, Molly les pone en las manos lo que Draco ha pedido. Los dos jóvenes empiezan a llenar frascos en silencio. Una hora después, la poción está lista para que los niños la tomen.

—Bien, creo que he terminado aquí… —dice Draco, recogiendo los ingredientes que todavía hay sobre la mesa— Si hubiera algún problema, supongo que enviarán a cualquiera de los sanadores del equipo de guardia —cierra el maletín y añade con ironía—: De los titulares. Ya no deben estar tan ahogados de trabajo. De todas formas, supongo que mañana vendrá alguien a ver cómo va la cosa.

Se queda mirando a Potter, que también le mira, como si no supiera qué decir.

—Bien... —murmura Draco, un poco incómodo.

Entonces Potter parece salir de su estado de ensimismamiento.

—Te acompaño... —dice.

Draco hace un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, dirigido a las dos brujas, que se lo devuelven, pero sólo Molly le sonríe. Cuando llegan delante de la chimenea Potter le tiende la mano.

—Muchas gracias, Malfoy.

Un poco sorprendido, Draco le corresponde.

—Adiós, Potter.

—Adiós.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

De nuevo en el hospital, Draco no puede dejar de pensar en Potter durante el resto del día. Y todavía piensa en él al día siguiente. Le cuesta reconocer la grandeza de lo que Potter ha hecho en el orfanato. La locura de encerrarse en aquella casa y hacerse cargo de casi medio centenar de niños y sacarlos adelante. Debe ser consecuencia de la famosa valentía Gryffindor… Ha encontrado a Potter físicamente muy cambiado. Claro que hace por lo menos cinco años que no se veían. Desde que acabó la guerra, de hecho. Puede que Potter sea un poco más alto de lo que recordaba. Pero, desde luego, todo parece mucho mejor colocado en su lugar. O tal vez sea que antes no le había prestado tanta atención. Draco salió del armario una vez terminada la guerra. Pensó que, perdidas tantas cosas, no venía de una más. Y que con el jaleo que por aquel entonces había a todos los niveles, sus gustos personales pasarían desapercibidos. Como así fue. Además, prometió a sus padres ser discreto, ya que ellos no perdían la esperanza de poder arreglarle un matrimonio, aunque fuera de conveniencia.

—¡Ey, Malfoy, Strout quiere verte!

Draco levanta indolentemente la cabeza del libro sobre plantas venenosas que está leyendo. O leía, antes de que sus pensamientos viajaran de nuevo a Potter.

—¿Y qué quiere? —pregunta.

Derwent se encoge de hombros.

—¡Y yo qué se! Pero date prisa, ya sabes cómo se las gasta…

Draco arruga la nariz, pero se levanta con más diligencia de la que le gustaría. ¡No es nadie Strout a la hora de echarte toda la caballería encima! Cuando Draco llega al despacho del jefe de sanadores, ni siquiera tiene opción a entrar. El mago le espera en la puerta y le pone entre las manos un bloc de asistencias domiciliarias de forma algo brusca.

—Coja sus cosas, Malfoy. Se va al orfanato de Potter.

—¿Señor?

Storut parece molesto cuando le dice:

—Ha sido Potter quien ha insistido, a pesar de que le he recalcado que usted es sólo un sanador en prácticas…

Draco no se esfuerza mucho en refrenar la lengua.

—Pues ayer este hecho no parecía tener demasiada importancia —esboza una sonrisa llena de inocencia—… Es más, tengo entendido que Potter estuvo más de dos horas intentando que algún sanador visitara a los niños.

Estas palabras parecen molestar todavía más a Strout.

—Los responsables ya han sido amonestados —responde entre dientes—. Y si usted no quiere añadirse al grupo, más le vale hacer bien su trabajo.

¡Encima!, piensa Draco, pero no lo dice en voz alta. Echarle en cara al jefe de sanadores que no ha hecho bien su trabajo ya ha sido suficientemente arriesgado. Más satisfecho de sí mismo de lo que puede demostrar, va en busca de sus cosas para volver al Nido de Hedwig.

 

Harry espera a pie de chimenea con Amy en brazos y Kevin agarrado del bolsillo de su pantalón. Eddie practica una especie de patinaje salvaje, deslizándose en calcetines sobre el parquet, tosiendo de vez en cuando, y lanzándose al suelo como pirueta final porque la bata de franela también se desliza muy bien. Freddie, que desde que ha dejado de vomitar y se encuentra mejor tampoco para quieto, le da patadas a una pelota que pone en peligro el mobiliario. Susan y las niñas que ya no tienen fiebre están en la sala de juegos, donde han sentado a todas las muñecas y juegan a las cocinitas. Han tenido que echar a los chicos porque les desbarataban el tinglado. Dennis se los ha llevado a la sala de estar y ha empezado a leerles cuentos. A excepción de Eddie y Fredie, que van a la suya. Los que todavía están demasiado enfermos se encuentra arriba, en sus habitaciones, con Andromeda y Tracy.

Cuando la chimenea chisporrotea Harry no puede creer que se encuentre tan ansioso. Ver salir a Malfoy de ella le provoca un pequeño vuelco en el estómago.

—Hola, Malfoy —saluda, extendiendo la mano hacia él.

Draco se la estrecha con una pequeña sonrisa que a Harry, por primera vez, le parece diferente.

—¿Como va todo? —pregunta el sanador.

—Mejor. Pero Justin, Andrew y Beth todavía tienen un poco de fiebre. Tal vez sería mejor empezar por ellos, ¿te parece?

Draco asiente y sigue a Harry en su camino hacia las escaleras.

Dos horas después, con Eddie tras él arrastrado su maletín después de auto proclamarse su ayudante, a ver si caía otra piruleta, Draco se encuentra de nuevo frente a la chimenea, a punto de regresar a San Mungo.

—¿Vendrás mañana? —pregunta Harry.

—Si Strout me envía…

Harry sonríe. Y Draco sabe que mañana volverá al Nido de Hedwig.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Ha pasado una semana y la crisis gripal ya ha sido superada por el orfanato. Con todos los niños recuperados, Draco no tiene ninguna razón para volver allí. Reconoce que los echará un poco de menos. Las siguientes semanas el joven sanador en prácticas se sumerge en la rutina del hospital. Parece que haber recibido la confianza de Harry Potter para tratar a sus niños, aunque sea de una vulgar gripe, le ha hecho ganar algunos puntos. El objetivo de Draco es la tercera planta, Envenenamientos Provocados por Pociones y Plantas. Pero de momento trabaja en Accidentes Provocados por Artefactos. Y a pesar de todas las solicitudes que ha enviado, parece que no tienen ninguna intención de moverle de su actual puesto. Y ya está harto de explosiones de calderos, detonaciones de varitas, accidentes de escoba… Puede que ahora, gracias a Potter, le hagan más caso.

—Malfoy, tienes un paciente en la sala de urgencias.

—¿En urgencias? —se extraña Draco.

Él no es sanador de urgencias.

—Uno de los chicos del orfanato se ha caído y se ha hecho un buen boquete en la frente —le explica Derwent—. Donaldson esta que trina porque Potter ha solicitado que seas tú quien le atienda —el sanador sonríe con malicia—. Pero Strout le ha mandado callar.

Donaldson es el sanador que hasta la Gripe Rusa, como ahora se la conoce, ha atendido siempre el orfanato. Pero, desgraciadamente para él, estaba de vacaciones en España cuando se desencadenó la epidemia. A Draco le falta tiempo para llegar a la sala de urgencias.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que seas tú?

Eddie hipea sentado sobre la camilla. Potter aprieta un trapo ensangrentado sobre su cara.

—Se ha caído del columpio —balbucea Harry, que está muy nervioso—. No comprendo qué ha podido pasar con el encantamiento contra caídas —se pasa la mano por el cabello, alborotándolo—. ¡No había pasado nunca!

—Cálmate, Potter —dice Draco mientras aparta el trapo de la cara del niño—. ¡Vaya! Esta vez si que la has hecho buena, ¿eh, Eddie?

El niño tiene un corte profundo sobre la ceja izquierda.

—Sé cerrar heridas pequeñas—se justifica Harry, que no se ha calmado en absoluto—. Pero cuando he visto esto… ¡Dios mío! ¡Se podía haber matado!

—Potter, si no te callas, te echaré.

La voz de Draco ha sonado educada, pero determinada a cumplir su amenaza. Así que Harry se muerde el labio y observa en silencio. Malfoy ha hecho tenderse a Eddie en la litera y le habla de forma tranquilizadora. Mueve la varita pronunciando hechizos que Harry desconoce. La sangre que rodea la herida se desvanece y los sucesivos hechizos la limpian y desinfectan.

—Ahora te dolerá un poco, Eddie —le advierte Draco—. Haré subir la carne y cerraré la herida. Tardaré un poco porque lo haré muy despacio, para que no te quede ninguna fea cicatriz y tampoco te duela después, ¿vale?

El niño afirma con la cabeza, busca la mano de Harry y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Durante todo el proceso, casi sufre más Harry que el pequeño.

—¡Has sido muy valiente, Eddie! —le felicita Draco cuando termina. Y después añade—: Respira, Potter.

Harry sonríe, un poco avergonzado. El sanador le tiende un pequeño frasco.

—Le dolerá un poco durante las próximas horas —advierte Draco—. Cinco gotas en un vaso pequeño con agua o zumo de calabaza. Se las puedes dar cada cuatro horas, si es necesario.

Harry se guarda el frasco en el bolsillo y después coge a Eddie en brazos. El niño inmediatamente se le acurruca.

—Gracias, Malfoy —y reconoce—: Tienes buena mano con los niños.

—No sé qué decirte…

—Te lo digo en serio —insiste Harry—. Sé de qué hablo.

Draco se siente un poco incómodo. No está acostumbrado a los halagos. Ya no.

—Te lo agradezco... —dice, un poco abochornado.

—Quiero irme a casa… —gimotea Eddie.

Harry le acaricia el cabello y le da un beso.

—Ahora mismo nos vamos, campeón —pero mira a Draco como si el hecho de marcharse le supiera un poco mal—. Bien, entonces…

El sanador no sabe qué clase de impulso le arrastra a decir lo que dice, pero lo dice.

—Si quieres, mañana puedo ir a echarle un vistazo…

Harry parece revivir.

—Me sabe mal porque es domingo —recuerda, no obstante—. No debes trabajar…

—No te preocupes. No es ninguna molestia —se apresura a responder Draco.

—Pues ya que eres tan amable, si quieres, puedes quedarte a comer con nosotros —le invita Harry. Y tampoco sabe por qué lo dice.

—Muy bien—acepta Draco—. Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

Cuando Potter y el niño desaparecen por la puerta, Draco se pregunta qué acaba de suceder.


	2. Chapter 2

El Nido de Hedwig un domingo por la mañana no es lo que Draco ha visto mientras la gripe ha tenido postrados en la cama a la mayoría de sus habitantes. Llueve y los niños se reparten entre la sala de juegos y la sala de estar. Carreras, chillidos, pelotas descontroladas, pequeñas peleas…

—¡Merlín divino!

Justo salir de la chimenea Draco ha tenido que esquivar un pelotazo. Los niños que corren por la sala de estar le saludan alegremente y después se pelean para ver quién de ellos va a avisar a Harry. Finalmente, entre todos conducen a Draco hasta el primer piso, donde encuentran al director del orfanato subido en lo alto de una escalera, cambiando la bombilla de una de las luces del techo del pasillo. Viste unos vaqueros viejos y un jersey que ha conocido tiempos mejores. Entre ambos, un vientre plano y fibrado, con un camino de pelo negro sobre la piel blanca que baja desde el ombligo y se pierde dentro de los pantalones. Sin poder evitarlo, a Draco se le hace la boca agua. Cuando se da cuenta de su presencia —cualquiera no lo hace con el griterío que les ha precedido— Draco tiene la impresión de que Potter se alegra de verle y él no puede sentirse más satisfecho. A pesar de que no lo demuestre.

—Reparaciones domésticas —se excusa el joven bajando de la escalera—. Discúlpame, no me había dado cuenta de la hora que era…

Se estira el jersey, las mangas… parece un poco avergonzado de su vestimenta.

—Me ducho y me cambio de ropa, no tardo nada —dice.

—No hay prisa. Esperaré abajo, en la sala —Draco se siente un poco incómodo porque hay doce pares de ojos fijos en él.

Harry cierra la escalera y recoge la caja de herramientas. Deja las dos cosas apoyadas contra la pared.

—Que nadie lo toque —advierte a los niños—. Acompañad al sanador Malfoy a la sala de estar, venga, va… —de todas formas, la experiencia le ha demostrado que no hay que fiarse de esas caritas de angelito, así que pone un hechizo de seguridad sobre ambas cosas.

Draco no sabe qué le hace más ilusión, que Potter tenga tanta prisa por acicalarse o que le haya concedido el título de sanador. Tal vez ambas cosas.

Media hora más tarde, Harry baja del piso de arriba oliendo a champú infantil, cosa que a Draco le suscita una extraña sensación de ternura, y acompaña al sanador hasta la cocina, donde se encuentra su paciente. Sentando en un taburete bastante alto, Eddie ayuda desganadamente a Molly a desgranar guisantes. Está muy enfurruñado porque no le dejan jugar con los demás niños. También se encuentran allí Arthur Weasley y Andrómeda. Todos saludan a Draco con amabilidad.

—Temía que un pelotazo le abriera la herida —explica Harry—. Pero Eddie no quiere entenderlo, ¿verdad, Eddie?

El niño frunce todavía más el ceño, poniendo morritos. Harry lo levanta en brazos, para sentarse él mismo en el taburete, y coloca al niño sobre sus rodillas. Tiene que agarrarlo con fuerza porque Eddie no para de moverse, intentando escabullirse.

Draco observa divertido la pequeña guerra entre el adulto y el niño. A Potter le cuesta mantenerlo quieto sobre su regazo. Y Eddie parece determinado a bajar de él, sea como sea.

—Si no te estás quieto, hoy no habrá postre —le amenaza finalmente Harry—. Y sé que Molly ha hecho natillas de chocolate.

Eddie resopla. No sería la primera vez que se queda sin un postre que le gusta por no portarse bien. Así que, a contrapecho, cesa en sus intentos de deshacerse de los brazos de Harry.

—Veamos cómo está esto… —Draco descubre la herida y la examina minuciosamente. Realmente, más de lo necesario. Es obvio que la aparatosa brecha ha cerrado bien y apenas está inflamada. No más de lo que debe estarlo después de veinticuatro horas—. ¿Cuántas veces has tenido que darle las gotas? —pregunta, dirigiéndose a Harry.

—Cuando llegamos a casa y antes de acostarlo —responde éste. Después sonríe—. Hoy está enfadado, pero no se ha quejado de que le duela.

Draco vuelve a tapar la herida.

—Si hoy te portas bien, mañana ya podrás jugar a la pelota.

No muy convencido, Eddie se baja de las rodillas de Harry de un salto.

—Pero no quiero pelar guisantes… —se queja.

—Si vienes a sentarte aquí conmigo, te explicaré una historia —le engatusa Arthur Weasley—. ¿Conoces el cuento de la niña que vivía en una vaina de guisante y casi la echan a la olla?

Eddie se acerca, interesado, y se sienta al lado del mago.

—Bien, solucionado —suspira Harry. Después mira a Draco, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa— ¿Y a ti cómo se te da lo de desgranar guisantes?

Cuando por fin se sientan a comer, Draco no puede creerse lo que Harry le ha obligado a hacer. Lo peor de todo es que lo ha hecho más a gusto de lo que hubiera imaginado. Ha desgranado guisantes, ha ayudado a poner la mesa, ha perseguido niños por toda la casa hasta conseguir que se lavaran las manos y después los ha llevado hasta el comedor… Susan, Dennis y Tracy hoy tienen el día libre.

—Tienes un extraño concepto de lo que es invitar a alguien a comer —se queja Draco sin demasiado convencimiento.

La sonrisa que le devuelve Harry es radiante.

 

 

Que un domingo de cada tres Draco esté invitado a comer, empieza ser cosa habitual en el Nido de Hedwig. Como consecuencia, a espaldas de Harry, los demás empiezan a murmurar. Todos aprecian a su jefe. Susan y Dennis le conocen desde la escuela. Formaron parte del Ejército de Dumbledore y estuvieron a su lado durante la guerra. Tracy, por el hecho de ser Slytherin, no fue muy cercana a Harry durante su vida escolar en Hogwarts. Pero, particularmente, no tenia nada contra él. Es más, secretamente, deseaba que el Niño que Vivió le endiñara al cara de serpiente un buen par de Avadas lo antes posible. Que Harry la haya aceptado en el Nido de Hedwig ha significado mucho para ella. Para Molly y Arthur, Harry es su octavo hijo. Le quieren, se preocupan y desean lo mejor para él. Como Andrómeda, que ha aprendido a querer y confiar en el padrino de su nieto. Comprende muy bien porqué Remus y su hija le nombraron padrino de Teddy. Pero, de todos ellos, quizá es la única que sabe ver un poco más allá de Harry; de su temperamento amable y su rostro sonriente. Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos después de la guerra, consolándose mutuamente de las pérdidas. Por tanta gente que ya no estaba. El joven estaba como loco con Teddy: le mimaba, le llenaba de besos, le daba el biberón, le dormía… Harry tenía una desesperada necesidad de amar escondida bajo su papel de padrino preocupado y atento. Y una necesidad todavía mayor de que le amaran a él. Andrómeda cree que ni el propio Harry era consciente de ello. Ahora, sólo hay que ver cómo se vuelca en los niños, huérfanos como él. Cómo se preocupa de que no sufran, que no se sientan solos, que se sepan queridos. Es evidente que trata de envolverlos de todo aquello que él no ha tenido. Y que todos los besos y abrazos de los pequeños recompensan con creces todos los que él mismo no recibió durante su propia infancia. A pesar de todo, Andrómeda es consciente de que hay besos y abrazos que Harry también necesita, que no son los que un niño puede dar.

Sus íntimos saben, porque él no se ha escondido de ello, que a Harry le gustan los hombres. Pero no recuerdan que haya habido nadie importante en su vida sentimentalmente hablando. ¿Cómo puede haber alguien, si no sale? A todos les mosquea un poco la continua presencia de Malfoy en el orfanato. No han visto a Harry sonreírle a nadie de la forma en que sonríe al sanador. Y como no saben cuáles son realmente las intenciones de Malfoy, ni de qué pie cojea, se preocupan. El joven sanador es atractivo, no cabe ninguna duda. Y pueden entender que Harry se haya colgado un poco de él, a pesar de su negativo pasado en común. Además, Malfoy parece haber tomado el camino más directo para llegar al corazón del director del orfanato: ser cariñoso con sus niños. Pero, ¿y si Harry acaba enamoriscándose de él? ¿Y si decide dar el paso que hasta ahora no ha dado con la persona equivocada? Tantas preguntas, tantas dudas... No obstante, ni el matrimonio Weasley, ni Susan, ni Dennis o Tracy se atreven a planteárselas a Harry. Saben de sobras que no tolera demasiado bien las interferencias en su vida privada. Y después de cada conversación, de cada discusión, todas las miradas acaban posándose en Andrómeda. Pero ella no está muy decidida a intervenir, aún.

—Paciencia —les dice, un poco para sacárselos de encima—. No creo que sea malo que Harry haya encontrado a alguien de su edad con quien compartir tiempo y conversación.

A pesar de todo, Andrómeda vigila atentamente a su sobrino cada vez que viene al orfanato.

 

 

Este sábado por la noche, Draco espera a Harry en el Gnomo Glotón, un nuevo restaurante que han abierto en Hogsmeade. Hace días que intenta hacerle salir del orfanato. No está tan ciego como para no ver las miradas que le dirigen los demás. Hoy quiere tener a Harry sólo para él, lejos de ojos vigilantes y entrometidos. Quiere sentirse libre para intentar avanzar un poco en esta especie de relación que tienen. Nota que Harry está receptivo, que también tiene ganas, pero que se reprime a causa de su entorno, sin atreverse a dar ningún paso ni dejarle darlo a él.

Harry llega cinco minutos pasadas las ocho, con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios. El camarero que le acompaña hasta la mesa se exhibe orgulloso con el cliente que camina tras él. Los de las otras meses le miran, murmuran, y Draco comprende por qué Harry no es muy aficionado a mostrarse en público. Que se vayan acostumbrando, piensa el sanador, a pesar de todo, optimista. Se levanta educadamente y estrecha la mano de Harry. Después se sientan. El camarero les entrega las cartas y les deja unos minutos para decidir.

—Es la primera vez que vengo —comenta Harry, observando a su alrededor—. Parece agradable, ¿verdad?

—Y si dejaran de mirarnos, todavía lo sería más —ironiza Draco.

Harry sonríe.

—Ya te lo advertí…

Draco se encoje de hombros.

—Pues ya se cansarán…

Pronto se olvidan del entorno y se concentran en ellos dos. Hablan un poco de todo: de los niños, de los problemas de financiamiento del orfanato, del hospital mágico, de los exámenes que Draco tendrá que presentar en un par de meses para convertirse en un sanador colegiado… Cuando llegan a los postres, cuando el vino ya ha hecho su efecto y ha desatado las lenguas, entran en cuestiones más íntimas. En esas a las que nunca han podido llegar cuando Draco va a comer al orfanato. Ahora se sienten cómodos y distendidos, cercanos, ansiosos de conocer lo que el otro nunca ha explicado de sí mismo. Es Draco quien rompe el hielo; el que lentamente, buscando cada palabra, midiendo cada uno de sus gestos, le hace saber a Harry el interés que ha despertado en él. Harry le confiesa sentirse aliviado de que haya sido Draco quien ha dado el primer paso, porque él no habría sabido cómo hacerlo. No tiene mucha experiencia con el flirteo, en demostrar este tipo de afecto hacia otra persona. Cuando Draco toma su mano sobre la mesa, hasta se ruboriza un poco. El sanador comprende que tendrá que ir despacio con Harry; darle tiempo para afianzar su confianza. De hecho, Draco no tienen ninguna prisa. Quiere saborear todo el proceso. Quiere enamorarlo poco a poco; quiere enamorarse de Harry de la misma forma, sin precipitarse.

Los jóvenes alargan la velada tomándose unas copas en el mismo restaurante, donde están encantados de tener al héroe de mundo mágico en su establecimiento. El dueño ya se ha preocupado de que nadie les moleste; que su cliente VIP se sienta cómodo y tranquilo, de modo que Harry Potter desee volver a cenar allí otro día. Es una publicidad impagable para el negocio.

Cuando se despiden, Draco deja un suave y dulce beso en los labios de Harry, que no pretenden obtener respuesta.

 

 

Harry piensa en el beso de Draco durante días. Apenas ha sido un roce, pero los labios le hormiguean cuando lo recuerda. Tiene muchas ganas de volver a ver a su ex compañero de escuela. Todavía le parece increíble que el joven sea afín a sus gustos. Que le atraiga tanto a Draco como el sanador ha empezado a atraerle a él. No sospecha que cada vez que les da la espalda, sus compañeros aprovechan para cotillear. Todos han notado el cambio. Harry está contento, risueño, de un humor envidiable. Y no es que Harry habitualmente no se ría o no esté contento. La diferencia es, quizá, que ahora se le ve ilusionado. Con ese tipo de ilusión que hace que los ojos brillen de una forma especial.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue la cena? —pregunta finalmente Andrómeda, empujada por los demás.

—¡Genial! —responde Harry— La verdad es que se come muy bien en el Gnomo Glotón.

—Y luego fuisteis a tomar una copa, ¿verdad? —dice la bruja como queriendo quitarle importancia— Como volviste un poco tarde…

Harry deja escapar una carcajada, a pesar de todo, un poco sorprendido.

—¿Acaso me esperabas despierta?

—¡Claro que no! —se apresura a asegurar Andrómeda— Amy se despertó y te llamaba. Entonces vi que no habías vuelto todavía…

Andrómeda se sofoca un poco a causa de la mentira. Pero Harry no se da cuenta.

—Sí, nos tomamos una copa después de cenar —reconoce el joven, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, mientras conversábamos. Fue muy agradable.

Ella guarda silencio durante un rato. No sabe cómo hacerle la pregunta sin que parezca que se está metiendo donde no la llaman.

—Harry...

—Dime.

—Mi sobrino te gusta, ¿verdad?

Él levanta la cabeza y la mira fijamente con sus verdes y brillantes ojos.

—Sí, me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

 

 

Draco se muere de ganas de volver a ver a Harry. Pero no falta mucho para los exámenes de final de carrera. Además de cumplir con los turnos en el hospital, pasa todas las horas que puede estudiando. Lo que no puede evitar es distraerse pensando en Harry más de lo que debería. Hasta en casa se han dado cuenta de sus momentos de ensoñación.

—Así que fuiste a cenar con Potter la otra noche…

—Sí, padre. Fuimos al Gnomo Glotón.

Lucius arruga aristocráticamente la nariz.

—¿No lo regenta ese inútil de Bob Ogden, el hermano de Tiberius Ogden?

—¿El que es miembro del Wizengamot? —interviene Narcisa.

Lucius asiente.

—Parece ser que le echaron del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica —sigue explicando—. Y que Tiberius le ha ayudado a montar esa especie de restaurante —acaba con un poco de desprecio.

—Pues se come bien —asegura Draco—. A Harry y a mi nos gustó mucho.

Esta vez, la mirada de Lucius denota preocupación.

—¿Estás seguro de no estar precipitándote, hijo? —Draco alza los ojos hacia él— Potter no es cualquiera, Draco. Podemos tener problemas. Si esto que tenéis no sale bien…

—No te preocupes, padre. Harry y yo sólo cenamos y conversamos —sonríe—. El tiempo dirá.

 

 

Después de un no parar de lechuzas volando de un lado a otro, Draco y Harry vuelven a cenar en el Gnomo Glotón. Bob Ogden no puede sentirse más feliz. Les ha preparado una mesa todavía más discreta y reservada que la última vez, para que los dos jóvenes tengan intimidad. No es que Ogden sea un romántico empedernido o un acérrimo protector de la privacidad de los demás. Es un hombre de negocios. Y Harry Potter de nuevo en su restaurante, bien, de él y de su hermano, es la mejor publicidad que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

Ajenos a los pensamientos de Ogden, Harry y Draco están contentos de poder hablar cara a cara y no mediante lechuzas. De poder tocarse. Hoy no se dan la mano, como hacían antes. Draco le da un beso a Harry, como el de despedida de la última vez. La diferencia es que esta vez Harry responde y le parece demasiado corto, se queda con ganas de más. Quiere tener muchos de esos besos antes de que acabe la noche.

No tienen muchas novedades que contarse después de todo lo que ya se han escrito estas tres últimas semanas. Pero les faltan ojos para mirarse. Sobre la mesa las manos no paran quietas. Cuando llega el primer plato, sería difícil decir quien de los dos deja la del otro con menos ganas. Harry tiene la sensación de tener las mejillas permanentemente encendidas bajo la mirada de Draco. Jamás nadie le había hecho sentir así. Mucha gente le mira con admiración, con idolatría, incluso le han hecho ojitos ofreciéndose para lo que él deseara. La mirada de Draco es diferente. Le hace sentir caliente, deseado, como si fuera el Adonis que Harry sabe muy bien que no es ni será nunca. Es una sensación que le gusta. Quizás porque esta vez tiene ganas de sentirla, de saborearla con la persona más inesperada del mundo. Después de los insultos y las peleas durante los años de escuela, ahora le parece muy excitante ver a Draco bajo esta nueva perspectiva. Ha descubierto en él a una persona que jamás habría imaginado. Desde que se han reencontrado después de tanto tiempo, ha atisbado por fin al hombre que ha estado escondido bajo la máscara de Draco durante todos estos años.

Por su parte, Draco está hechizado por el verdor de los ojos de Harry. Es como si no los hubiera visto nunca antes. ¿Y la forma que tiene de sonreírle? Le hace babear. Provoca que el estómago se le llene de mariposas y tenga ganas de brincar como un niño. Harry despierta en él un sentimiento de ternura que jamás pensó que pudiera llenarle de la manera en que lo hace. ¡Ha descubierto en él tantas cosas que su orgullo de sangre pura no le había dejado ver cuando iban a la escuela! Harry es una persona sencilla, que va de cara, poco acostumbrado a los subterfugios entre los que Draco está acostumbrado a moverse. Tiene una especie de inocencia que ni la crueldad de una guerra le ha podido arrebatar. Hay una parte de Harry que todavía está por estrenar; una que no ha querido o no ha tenido oportunidad de dejar que nadie conozca. Y no cuentan los enamoramientos de adolescencia, como aquella Ravenclaw de la que no recuerda el nombre, o la Weasley. El sanador está seguro de que por aquel entonces Harry iba a la deriva, sin saber qué buscaba realmente. Y ahora que ya lo sabe, Draco le ha encontrado solo, ¡bendita sea su suerte! También sabe que el corazón de Harry está lleno de gente: los niños del orfanato, sus amigos, los Weasley, que son como su familia… Pero todavía no se lo ha dado a nadie de la forma en que Draco piensa adueñarse de él.

—¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar una copa? —pregunta Draco cuando terminan de cenar.

—¿Dónde? No conozco muchos sitios, aparte de Las Tres Escobas o el Caldero Chorreante…

Draco hace lo posible para no reírse. Ninguno de esos dos establecimientos es el adecuado para lo que está pensando.

—Iremos a Londres—le dice—. Conozco un local que está muy bien…

 

 

Es divertido ver como Harry “alucina en colores”, como él mismo expresa. Confiesa que sabía de la existencia de estos locales, pero que nunca había ido a ninguno. Parece bastante entusiasmado. Buen conocedor del terreno, Draco le lleva hasta una zona más reservada, desde donde pueden observar todo el bullicio sin formar parte de él.

—¿Por qué no damos una vuelta? —pregunta Harry, ávido de explorar y conocer— Me gustaría verlo todo…

Draco sonríe.

—Porque prefiero estar en un lugar tranquilo donde te pueda comer la boca sin que nada me distraiga.

Harry se deja caer en el sofá, de repente sin muchas ganas de averiguar qué puede haber más allá de la mesita donde han dejado las bebidas.

—Soy todo tuyo…

 

 

Cuando Harry vuelve al orfanato camina sobre nubes de algodón. Son las tres de la mañana. Le parece extraño, hasta un poco angustioso, el silencio que envuelve la casa a estas horas, acostumbrado a los gritos y al ruido que la llenan durante el día. Va a la cocina a preparase un te. No tiene sueño. Está tan excitado todavía por los besos y las caricias de Draco, que no sabe si podrá dormir. Es como un niño con juguete nuevo que no quiere dejar de jugar. Jamás habría imaginado que pudiera sentirse tan cómodo con nadie. Draco se perfila en sus pensamientos como el hombre que puede ocupar el vacio que le queda por llenar. Harry siempre ha sido impetuoso y arrojado en cualquier situación que no implique sentimientos. En el pasado, ha sido capaz de lanzar un Crucio sin que le tiemble la mano, pero no de enfrentarse, aterrorizado, a las exigencias afectivas de Cho o de Ginny, por ejemplo. Y después, una vez que aceptó lo que realmente le gustaba, tampoco ha tenido agallas para entrar en el juego del flirteo. No sabe hacerlo. Quizás, en su subconsciente, sigue sobreviviendo la vieja idea inculcada a fuerza de desprecios por sus tíos: que es un fenómeno al que nadie puede querer.

En este corazón en el cual Draco piensa que ya hay suficiente gente, y en el que también quiere hacerse un hueco, Harry ha sido capaz de asimilar amistad, camaradería, afecto hacía los niños que cuida o hacia la familia adoptiva que ha cuidado de él. Pero alguien que le quiera, dejando aparte su glamuroso título de héroe, enteramente a él, con sus cabellos de pena, sus rodillas huesudas, sus manos ásperas, su metro sesenta y seis de cuerpo delgado y sin gracia… No sabe que si Draco estuviera leyendo ahora mismo sus pensamientos, le preguntaría cuánto tiempo hace que no se mira al espejo.

Ahora Harry sabe que está enamorado. De Draco Malfoy.

 

 

Desde que Harry inauguró el orfanato ha habido pocas adopciones. En cuatro años, un par de niños. Y uno de ellos fue adoptado por sus propios tíos, que vivían en Rumania y no se habían enterado de la muerte de sus parientes porque mantenían poca relación con ellos. Ahora, en poco más de tres semanas, ha recibido cinco peticiones. Andrómeda piensa que ello indica que el mundo mágico se está recuperando; que la guerra ha quedado definitivamente atrás y la gente empieza a tener medios para pensar en un futuro a largo plazo. Está contenta. Harry, no. Él se siente desbordado. Se niega a exhibir a sus niños como en un mercado de carne para que las familias interesadas escojan. Y no quiere de forma alguna que los que no sean adoptados se sientan rechazados y lo pasen mal.

Cuando Draco llega hoy al orfanato, aprovechando la hora que tiene para comer y hacerlo con Harry, no le encuentre en el lugar habitual a esa hora: persiguiendo niños para que se laven las manos y organizando el comedor. La chiquillería ya está acostumbrada a su presencia y no le hacen el menor caso. Y él, que también ya se siente un poco como en casa, dirige sus pasos hacia la cocina. Tampoco allí se extraña nadie de su presencia.

—Harry lleva toda la mañana encerrado en su despacho con Dennis —le responde Andrómeda cuando pregunta—. Mejor no le molestes.

Draco aprieta los labios. El tono de su tía siempre es un poco arisco. No le dirige la palabra con frecuencia, pero tampoco tiene la impresión de que haya intentado poner palos en las ruedas de su relación con Harry. Esa es la razón de que soporte estos pequeños alfilerazos que ella le clava de vez en cuando con relativa paciencia.

—¿Hay algún problema? —pregunta.

—Vienes a comer, supongo —dice ella—. Ya te pondré al día mientras comemos. Y ahora, haz algo de provecho y ayuda a llevar niños a la mesa —el tono es autoritario—, que hoy nos faltan manos.

Draco se muerde la lengua y se dirige hacia el comedor a la caza y captura de niños traviesos y escurridizos. Entre Susan y él consiguen sentarlos a todos a la mesa en un cuarto de hora, mientras Molly y Andrómeda levitan bandejas llenas de comida y jarras de agua y zumo de calabaza.

Durante los primeros minutos Andrómeda no le dirige la palabra, demasiado ocupada en que las cosas no se alboroten demasiado. Teddy, su nieto y ahijado de Harry, está sentado a su lado, muy quietecito y formal. Draco le mira con curiosidad. Hoy tiene el cabello de color azul. Desde que visita el orfanato se lo ha visto de todos los colores. Y sabe que si éste es vivo y vistoso quiere decir que el niño está contento y de buen humor. Cuando se siente triste o está enfadado el color acostumbra a ser oscuro.

—¿Cómo está tu madre?

A Draco por poco se le cae la cuchara de la mano. Mira a su tía procurando deshacer la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro. Hasta hoy, Andrómeda jamás le había preguntado por su madre.

—Madre está bien, gracias —responde.

Andrómeda guarda silencio unos instantes. Draco espera impaciente a que vuelva a hablar. Quiere saber de una vez por qué maldita razón Harry está encerrado en el despacho con Dennis.

—Le diré que has preguntado por ella—dice, a pesar de todo.

Andrómeda parece repensárselo, no muy convencida.

—No, no hace falta —dice finalmente, como si se arrepintiera de haber preguntado—. Te agradecería que no lo hicieras.

Y empieza a reñir a Eddie, que se dedica a lanzar pedacitos de pan a Freddie y a Kevin, sentados frente a él. Draco termina su sopa sin saber qué pensar. Después, sin saber cómo, se encuentra con Amy en su regazo y tiene que consolarla porque Justin ha cogido su muñeca y la pobre ha acabado llena de sopa hasta la artificial raíz de sus rubios cabellos.

—Tienes mano con los niños —le dice Andrómeda, sorprendiéndole de nuevo.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Bien, no sé…

—Podrías dedicarte a la pediatría.

—Me he especializado en envenenamientos provocados por pociones y plantas, de hecho —la informa él.

—Pues has perdido el tiempo.

Draco deja escapar una carcajada totalmente espontánea.

—¡Vaya! —exclama— Y yo que pensaba que tenía futuro en eso después de un año de especialización…

—Es lo que pienso —dice su tía, muy seria—. Y ahora te haré una pregunta y más te vale ser sincero —mira a su sobrino fijamente y le suelta—: ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Harry?

Draco está seguro de que si en ese preciso momento le pinchan, no le sacan sangre.

—¿Perdona?

—Me has entendido perfectamente. No me obligues a repetírtelo.

Ahora sí que te has pasado tres pueblos, piensa Draco. Sus facciones se endurecen.

—Discúlpame, pero no creo que sea asunto tuyo. En todo caso, es cosa de Harry y mía.

—Pues me parece que te equivocas —dice ella un poco envarada—. Quiero mucho a ese chico. Además, es el padrino de mi nieto. Es casi como si fuéramos familia.

Amy, que está muy calladita en el regazo de Draco, mira a los dos adultos un poco asustada por el tono que utilizan; sospecha que las cosas que dicen no son muy bonitas. Pero sólo tiene tres años y no las entiende. Así que se acurruca contra el pecho de Draco y solloza:

—Quiero que venga Harry…

—Ahora no puede, cariño. Parece ser que tiene trabajo —Draco mira a su tía y añade, mordaz—: Aunque todavía no me han explicado cuál.

Andrómeda aprieta los labios de una manera bastante similar a como lo hace su sobrino.

—Ven, Amy, deja al sanador Malfoy comer tranquilo —y hace intención de coger a la niña.

—Amy está muy bien donde está —la detiene él secamente—. No me molesta.

No vuelven a hablar. Después de comer, Draco se dirige hacia el despacho de Harry sin hacer caso de la mirada contrariada de su tía. Que le den, piensa. Llama a la puerta y a continuación entra sin esperar contestación. Harry y Dennis están con una pareja de mediana edad. Los cuatro vuelven la cabeza hacia él, sorprendidos.

—Perdonad —se disculpa Draco, un poco cohibido—. No sabía que teníais visita...

Pero Harry no puede evitar demostrar lo contento que está de verle y se levanta en seguida para salir con él del despacho.

—No sabia que habías venido —besa a Draco con ganas—. Lo siento, pero hoy tengo trabajo.

El sanador sonríe. Como si no lo tuviera cada día con ese montón de niños…

—No te preocupes —dice—. Nos vemos mañana…

—Tengo entrevistas toda la semana. ¿Por qué no te pasas cualquier noche de estas?

—¿Para qué son las entrevistas? —pregunta Draco con curiosidad.

—Adopciones —responde Harry sin demasiado entusiasmo—. Ya te explicaré.

Draco asiente.

—¿Cenamos el viernes por la noche? —propone.

—De acuerdo.

Con un último beso, Harry vuelve a entrar en el despacho y Draco encamina sus pasos hacia la sala de estar para utilizar la chimenea y volver al hospital, con el ánimo y el corazón mucho más ligeros.

 

 

Cuando llega el viernes por la noche Harry tiene los nervios desechos. Ni él mismo se esperaba tomarse las cosas tan a la tremenda. Se siente mal consigo mismo porque, ¿no es su meta conseguir un hogar para todos estos niños que no lo tienen? Sin embargo, ahora tiene la sensación que quieren quitarle algo que es muy suyo y no se resigna a que se lo arrebaten. Incluso ha discutido con Dennis, cosa que no había hecho nunca. Desde ese momento, los demás han decidido que lo mejor era dejarle solo hasta que se le pase su negro humor y han procurado no atravesarse en su camino. No están acostumbrados a ver a Harry con estos arrebatos de genio.

A las ocho y diez Draco se presenta en el orfanato. Había quedado con Harry a las siete y media y ya lleva cuarenta minutos de plantón.

—¡Merlín nos asista! Otro con cara de querer cargarse a alguien… —murmura Susan cuando ve a Draco entrar en el comedor.

Todos están cenando, pero Draco no se ve a Harry por ninguna parte.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunta el sanador con cara de pocos amigos.

—En la cocina, haciendo explotar alguna cosa, creo —le responde Tracy con ironía.

Con las mandíbulas apretadas, Draco se da media vuelta y se dirige a la cocina. Más le vale a Harry tener una buena excusa.

Desde el comedor, todos pueden oír perfectamente el “cariñoso” saludo del joven sanador:

—¡En mi vida me han hecho esperar cuarenta minutos, Potter!

No pueden oír la respuesta de Harry, pero sí la enojada exclamación de Draco:

—¡Cómo que se te ha olvidado!

Después, silencio.

—No lo habrá desintegrado o algo así, ¿verdad? —dice Susan, un poco preocupada. Después de todo, esta tarde todos han comprobado que es mejor estar lejos de la magia de Harry cuando éste está alterado.

Tracy la mira como si su compañera se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Lo más probable es que se estén metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta —ironiza de nuevo.

Y le importan un comino el “ejem, ejem” de Andrómeda o el “por el amor de Dios” de Molly.

—Pues si el ahogarse en lengua sirve para que Harry se calme un poco, qué quieres que te diga… —refunfuña Dennis, que todavía está molesto por las cuatro palabras subidas de tono que ha tenido con el director del orfanato esta mañana.

Antes de que Andrómeda pueda reconvenir las palabras de los jóvenes, y recordarles que la mesa está llena de niños, Harry aparece inesperadamente en la entrada del comedor, con el rostro un poco sofocado y en un tono más bien dócil anuncia:

—Bien, me voy. Draco y yo salimos a cenar.

Y se va.

—¡Mira tú por dónde!—exclama Tracy— ¡Aún tendremos que estarle agradecidos al jodido Malfoy!

Andrómeda le echa una mala mirada. Y no sólo por los niños.

 

 

Harry se ha disculpado tantas veces que Draco ha perdido ya la cuenta. Ahora, mientras comen unos espaguetis a la boloñesa, el sanador intenta hacerle comprender que no tiene que tomarse las cosas así, tan a pecho.

—Ya sé que cuidas y quieres a todos estos niños como si fueran tuyos. Pero, Harry, tienen derecho a tener una familia. ¿No era ese el objetivo? —Harry asiente con la mirada fija en el plato mientras enrolla y desenrolla los espaguetis con el tenedor— Te das cuenta de que no estás siendo racional, ¿verdad? —Harry vuelve a asentir— Bien, entonces mañana le pides disculpas a Dennis y asunto arreglado. Seguro que lo entiende.

—Seguro...

Harry deja escapar un suspiro y confiesa:

—Los Ferguson quieren adoptar a Amy...

Acabáramos..., piensa Draco.

—Amy es especial, ¿verdad? —Harry no puede negarlo— Pues les dices que no puede ser.

—Volvieron a Inglaterra hace un par de años. Están bien situados —explica el director del orfanato—, tienen dinero. Le darían todo lo que necesita.

—Ah —Draco deja la copa de vino sobre la mesa—... ¿Acaso tú no se lo das?

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Por supuesto que sí! —se pica Harry. Y añade con mordacidad—: Pero se supone que debo ser racional, ¿no?

Draco le sonríe con condescendencia.

—Que seas racional no quita que puedas ser también un poco egoísta.

Harry se le queda mirando boquiabierto, sin comprender. ¡Merlín, qué paciencia!, suspira Draco mentalmente.

—¡Adóptala tú! —exclama.

—Pero... pero... ¡eso no estaría bien! —Harry parpadea furiosamente, como si padeciera un tic nervioso—. ¡Qué dirían los demás, pobrecitos!

Draco se encoge de hombros.

—Ya les adoptaran otras familias. Yo también creo que es un buen momento. La gente ya ha dejado atrás las penurias de la guerra.

—Puede que sí…

Harry se queda pensativo. Draco toma su mano sobre la mesa y la oprime con cariño.

—Nadie puede recriminarte que desees tu propia familia, Harry. Esa niña no podría estar con nadie mejor en el mundo.

Harry vuelve a sonreír.

—Me lo pensaré —promete.

Siguen cenando en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. De pronto, Harry levanta la mirada de su plato y pregunta:

—¿Quieres venir a casa esta noche? Mañana no trabajas…

—¿Tenéis whisky en el orfanato? —pregunta a su vez Draco con humor, creyendo que le está invitando a tomar la última copa allí.

—Bueno, yo estaba pensando en que te quedaras a dormir, de hecho.

Draco trata de no atragantarse con los espaguetis que está engullendo en ese preciso momento.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Sí, claro que quiero! ¿Estás seguro?

Harry estalla en carcajadas.

—Respira, Draco. Te va a sentar mal la cena…

 

 

Draco no había estado nunca en la habitación de Harry. Y ahora espera no tener que abandonarla nunca. El delicioso cuerpo de Harry se mueve bajo el suyo, siguiendo su cadencia. Le penetra sin prisas, sin perderse ni una de sus expresiones, de incomodidad primero, de sorpresa después, de placer finalmente. Escucha su respiración ligera, cada vez más rápida. Los suaves gemidos que escapan de sus labios entreabiertos. Se pierde en esos ojos que le miran, tan verdes, tan ansiosos y esforzados por hacerle saber lo que su dueño no dice con palabras. Draco llena su rostro de besos mientras disfruta de las manos que se aferran a sus nalgas, posesivas, apremiantes, empujándole a profundizar cada vez más. Y entonces, lo dice. Porque las palabras le queman en la boca y tiene que soltarlas sí o sí, a pesar de que no sean las más románticas.

—Yo también... quiero que me adoptes….

La respuesta es el cuerpo de Harry estremeciéndose bajo el suyo, regando su vientre de esencia caliente, llenándole la boca de gemidos que se mezclan con las palabras que se ahogan dentro de ella. Y Draco se corre con fuerza, vaciándose con un grito que nace desde el fondo de su estómago, sube por su garganta y estalla ahogando cualquier otro sonido en la habitación. Harry se aferra a él con piernas y brazos, reclamando sus labios, y Draco siente que le besa con todo el cuerpo. Después, exhausto y feliz, se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama, llevándose a Harry con él.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —le pregunta apartándole el flequillo de los ojos, acariciándole la mejilla.

Harry sonríe con esa dulzura que deja a Draco sin aliento. Y no es que le quede mucho ahora mismo.

—No tengo palabras.

Se acurrucan el uno en brazos del otro y suspiran un silencio agradecido, lleno de gestos y caricias.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? ¿Me adoptarías? —susurra Draco— Siempre me lavo las manos antes de comer y sé vestirme solito por las mañanas...

Harry ahoga su sonrisa sobre el pecho de Draco y, ya de paso, lo llena de pequeños besos. Después, levanta la cabeza para poder contemplar esos preciosos ojos grises y dice:

—Sólo si soy yo quien te desviste por las noches…

La nariz de Draco recorre el cuello de su compañero, olfateando su piel caliente, respirando su embriagante olor.

—Y, ¿dónde hay que firmar? —pregunta.

Harry se ruboriza un poco cuando le responde:

—Ya lo has hecho…


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando su último paciente abandona la consulta, Draco se quita la bata verde lima y la deja en el perchero. Recoge el historial, que se ha dejado abierto sobre la mesa, y lo guarda en el archivador. Seguramente su consulta es la más pintoresca de San Mungo, donde los despachos de los sanadores suelen ser sobrios y llenos de artefactos que, de entrada, impresionan mucho a los pacientes. Pero la consulta de Draco es diferente. Para empezar, una de sus paredes está llena a rebosar de dibujos, firmados por los pequeños artistas que los han hecho (la mayoría con ayuda de papá o mamá). La sábana de su camilla tampoco es verde como la del resto de consultas, sino que está llena de muñequitos que, cuando él quiere, se mueven y hasta hacen cosquillas. Sobre su mesa, además de los utensilios típicos como tintero, pluma o pergamino, hay un gran frasco de cristal lleno de piruletas de todos los colores. La sala de espera que precede a la consulta está pintada de un azul pálido sobre el que se mueven perritos, gatitos o preciosas princesas y hadas de largos cabellos. También hay dragones que escupen fuego y guiñan el ojo y leones que rugen y se dejan acariciar por las princesas. En medio de la sala hay una mesa bajita, rodeada de sillas a medida, con lápices de colores y pergaminos. Y en un rincón, un baúl sin tapa lleno de desgastados juguetes que han pasado por un montón de pequeñas manos. Draco recoge a golpe de varita un par de peluches que han quedado abandonados en el suelo, bajo la mesa, y los guarda en el baúl. Se siente satisfecho y feliz. Pero no siempre ha sido así.

 

 

Diez años atrás, una vez terminada la especialización en envenenamientos provocados por pociones y plantas, Draco esperó en vano un puesto en la tercera planta del hospital mágico. Trabajó un año más en Accidentes Provocados por Artefactos, en la planta baja. Después le trasladaron a Heridas Provocadas por Criaturas, en la primera, donde casi muere de hastío curando mordeduras, aliviando picaduras, sanando quemaduras o sacando espinas de incautos magos que metían la mano donde no debían. Sus pacientes seguían observándole con cierto recelo, como si en vez de una pomada para las quemaduras estuviera aplicándoles algún ungüento venenoso que fuera a matarles en cuanto pusieran un pie fuera del hospital. A pesar de su insatisfacción profesional, no todo fue malo en aquella época. Tenía a su lado al hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Y hasta su padre, a finales del tercer año de convivencia con Harry, acabó diciéndole: ponle de una vez el anillo en el dedo a Potter, hijo. No queremos que piense que no le quieres lo suficiente, ¿verdad? Así que celebraron una maravillosa ceremonia de enlace en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy: los novios, las familias y amigos de ambos, y cuarenta y nueve niños (contando a los hijos de los asistentes) que dejaron a los pobres pavos albinos de Lucius desquiciados por el resto de lo que, hasta ese momento, había sido una existencia tranquila y anodina.

Draco no sólo consiguió ese día un marido, sino que se convirtió en el padre de dos niños y de un tercero que venia en camino. Bien, de hecho, lo que venía en camino eran los papeles de su adopción. Siguiendo su consejo, Harry había decidido ser algo más que egoísta y había adoptado no sólo a Amy, sino también a Kevin. Todo había sido mucho menos traumático de lo que director del orfanato se había imaginado. Kevin y Amy sabían que ahora Harry era su papá; pero seguían durmiendo en sus habitaciones de siempre, con sus compañeros de siempre y ocupaban los mismos sitios en la mesa a la hora de comer. Durante aquella época muchos niños dejaron el orfanato para ser recibidos por familias que les ofrecieron un hogar y el amor que necesitaban. Todos estaban un poco tristes cuando se marchaban. Pero esa tristeza les duraba el tiempo de llegar a su nueva casa. Sin embargo, no todos querían irse…

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? —preguntó Draco, metiéndose en la cama.

Harry negó con la cabeza y agitó un poco la mano, como si quisiera ahuyentar sus problemas. Draco extendió el brazo para que su compañero pudiera acurrucarse si lo deseaba.

—Ya no sé qué hacer con él —reconoció Harry, aceptando el ofrecimiento—. Hoy se ha peleado con todo el que se le ha puesto por delante. A Billy le ha roto las gafas de un manotazo —Billy era un niño de diez años que había llegado hacia apenas un mes al orfanato—. Y eso que le saca casi dos palmos…

—¡Ese es nuestro Eddie! —se rió Draco.

—Por favor, Draco, no es como para tomárselo a risa —se molestó Harry—. Te recuerdo que la semana pasada tuviste que coserle la ceja a Kevin.

El sanador dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

—¿Quieres que hable con él? —preguntó.

—Te lo agradecería. Yo no puedo acercarme sin que me suelte una patada… La única que ahora mismo consigue calmarlo un poco es Molly.

Draco depositó un beso sobre el negro cabello de su compañero.

—Siempre ha sido un niño travieso —habló de nuevo Harry—, pero no difícil. Jamás se había comportado de forma tan… agresiva. Miedo me da la entrevista de mañana con los Lowet.

El matrimonio Lowet era la tercera pareja que se interesaba por adoptar a Eddie. Y Harry se temía que el niño montaría el mismo espectáculo que con los Williamson y los Turner. Eddie, que ya tenia ocho años, había pataleado y berreado a todo pulmón, hasta el punto de espantar a las dos parejas en ambas entrevistas y de tener que darle después una poción tranquilizante para calmarlo.

Harry no se equivocó. Los Lowet se excusaron y dijeron que necesitaban a un niño “más tranquilo”. Y pocas semanas después Billy, el recién llegado, tendría un nuevo hogar. Cuando Draco llegó aquella tarde al orfanato estaba ansioso por saber cómo habrían ido las cosas por la mañana. Sólo tuvo que ver a Harry para saber que habían marchado incluso peor que en las dos anteriores ocasiones. El director del orfanato tenía una mejilla arañada, una buena mordida en el antebrazo izquierdo y las espinillas llenas de moretones.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Draco, preocupado.

—En su habitación —respondió Harry—. Ni siquiera ha querido bajar a comer…

Cuando el sanador abandonó la sala, Harry trató de seguirle pero Andrómeda le detuvo.

—Deja que Draco lo intente —le dijo—. Puede que tenga más suerte que nosotros.

El sanador encontró a Eddie sentado en su cama, la viva imagen de la desolación. El niño ni siquiera le miró, a pesar de haberle oído entrar en la habitación. El adulto se sentó en la cama de enfrente y guardó silencio durante unos momentos. Hasta que por fin Eddie levantó la cabeza y sus pequeños ojos azules se clavaron en Draco.

—Debe ser muy aburrido acabar todos los días castigado en tu habitación. Solo.

Eddie se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco quieren jugar conmigo…

—A nadie le gusta acabar mordido, arañado o con un ojo morado —aseguró Draco—. Yo tampoco jugaría contigo si fuera ellos.

Eddie volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Son idiotas. Como si yo quisiera jugar con ellos…

—Antes lo hacías.

Draco estudió detenidamente la postura del niño, que había pasado del abatimiento a una actitud desafiante.

—Pero ya no me quieren, así que…

—¿Quién no te quiere, Eddie? —preguntó Draco suavemente.

—Pues nadie, por eso me buscan papás, para que me vaya.

—Y tú no quieres irte…

El niño negó rotundamente con la cabeza. El labio inferior le temblaba ostensiblemente, a pesar de que se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse firme. Draco esperó pacientemente hasta que, por fin, Eddie rompió a llorar.

—Ven aquí.

Eddie dudo unos segundos, pero después saltó de su cama y corrió a los brazos del sanador.

—¿Tú si me quieres un poco? —preguntó entre hipidos.

—Todos te queremos, Eddie —aseguró Draco.

—Harry no. Él quiere que me vaya.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¡Sí lo es!

—¿Quieres que se lo preguntemos?

—¡No! —exclamó Eddie, abriendo mucho los ojos mientras grandes lagrimones resbalaban por sus mejillas— Está enfadado conmigo…

—Estoy seguro de que Harry no está enfadado contigo, Eddie.

—Le he mordido… —confesó entonces el niño, muy bajito, al oído de Draco.

Cuando Draco entró en la sala de estar con un cabizbajo Eddie de la mano, Harry dejó el rompecabezas que estaba haciendo con tres de los más pequeños y se levantó.

—Eddie quiere decirte algo —anunció Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y le dio un empujoncito al niño en dirección al joven director del orfanato.

—Lo siento —murmuró Eddie, casi inaudiblemente.

Harry simplemente se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura y le abrazó.

 

—Está muerto de celos —le dijo Draco a Harry aquella noche—. Y demasiado apegado a todos nosotros como para querer irse con cualquier matrimonio que quiera adoptarle, por muy bueno que sea.

—Sé por donde vas… —suspiró Harry.

Era tarde y se encontraban solos en la sala de estar conversando como solían hacer muchas noches antes de subir a su habitación para acostarse.

—Vamos a enlazarnos en un par de meses —prosiguió Draco—. Tú vas a aportar dos hijos, que siento como míos también. Si yo aportara uno, seria incluso más divertido, ¿no crees?

Harry sonrió.

—Supongo que ahora es cuando yo debería decir que tienes un extraño sentido de la diversión…

—La culpa es tuya —se defendió Draco, mordiéndole la oreja—. Por obligarme a pelar guisantes ese día en la cocina. Por hacer que me encariñara con tanto mocoso…

Harry soltó una carcajada. Sabía lo que Draco iba a pedirle, como también sabía que él iba a decirle que sí.

—Quedémonos con Eddie.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Harry, sin duda enternecido por el gesto de su compañero—, quedémonos con Eddie.

 

Poco después de su enlace con Harry, Draco subió una planta más en su particular periplo por el hospital mágico: Virus Mágicos. Harry le animaba y le decía que tuviera paciencia y, no sin cierto humor, le recordaba que ya sólo estaba a un botón de ascensor para alcanzar su objetivo. Sin embargo, Draco estaba seguro que aquel lento ascenso, planta a planta, no era más que una manera de marearle y acabar con su paciencia. Los sanadores que trabajaban en cada planta de San Mungo, eran especialistas en las enfermedades, hechizos o lo que fuera que se tratara en cada una de ellas. Draco se había especializado en envenenamientos con las mejores calificaciones, ¿por qué diablos no estaba ya en el tercera planta? La excusa habitual era que todas las plazas estaban cubiertas. Pero Draco estaba convencido de que no era cierto. Los sanadores con años de experiencia tenían uno o dos ayudantes jóvenes que se curtían en cada especialidad bajo la guía de su mentor. Draco sabía que Miriam Strout solo tenía uno y Dylis Derwet ninguno. Y a pesar de que la suya era una especialización difícil por la que no demasiados estudiantes se decantaban, no parecían tener ningún interés en aceptar al hijo de Lucius Malfoy como ayudante.

Una virulenta epidemia de viruela de dragón, fue la causante de que Draco reconsiderara seriamente sus objetivos como sanador.

Como durante la famosa Gripe Rusa cinco años atrás, la que había postrado en cama a más de la mitad de los habitantes del mundo mágico, no importaba a qué especialidad o planta del hospital perteneciera un sanador. Todos, absolutamente todos, estaban volcados en atender a los numerosos enfermos que cada día caían bajo la fiebre de dragón. Virus Mágicos, donde trabajaba Draco, se había llenado en menos de una semana, así que habían tenido que habilitar dos salas de la cuarta planta para mantener aislados a los pacientes que seguían llegando y evitar más contagios. Gracias a Merlín, después de los tres primeros casos, Draco le había dicho a Harry que ni se le ocurriera sacar a los niños del orfanato. Él mismo, a pesar de tomar todas las precauciones posibles, había preferido quedarse en el hospital para evitar llevar con él el virus y contagiar a los niños. Sin embargo, había muchos pequeños que llegaban cada día a San Mungo quemando de fiebre y echando chispas por la nariz cada vez que estornudaban. Se sentían mal, estaban asustados y lloraban. Y no todos los sanadores tenían la suficiente paciencia como para tratar con ellos.

—¡Maldita sea, Prewet! —Draco apartó a su colega prácticamente de un empujón— ¿Cómo quieres que deje de llorar si no paras de gritarle?

—¡Pues ocúpate tu de él! —respondió el sanador, harto de bregar con el crío.

La madre del pequeño miró a los dos hombres, entre asustada y enfadada. No estaba muy contenta con las maneras del sanador que hasta el momento había intentado atender a su hijo. Pero tampoco lo estaba de que fuera Malfoy quien ocupara su lugar.

—Por favor, señora, cójale usted en brazos.

La mujer se apresuró a recuperar a su hijo, que berreaba histérico sobre la camilla, sin dejar de observar a Draco con desconfianza. Éste empezó a hacer calmadamente lo que el otro sanador había intentado a la brava. Comprobó la temperatura, observó detenidamente los sarpullidos entre los dedos de los pies del niño y logró que abriera la boca a cambio de un pequeño muñequito de goma que lleva en el bolsillo de su bata. Amy tenía la manía de meterle cosas en los bolsillos de sus batas recién planchadas. A veces eran muñequitos, otras galletas. Una vez incluso encontró un montón de piedrecitas de colores mezcladas con tierra del jardín.

—Vamos a ingresarlo. La fiebre es demasiado alta y es necesario controlarla —dijo finalmente—. ¿Hay alguien más en su familia que se haya contagiado?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Yo la pasé hace unos años —dijo.

Draco lo consideró unos momentos.

—Entonces no habrá ningún problema para que se quede con él —a la mujer se le ilumina el rostro—. Voy a hablar con ingresos. Esperen un momento en la sala y una enfermera vendrá a buscarles.

Cuando Draco regresó, había otro niño sentado en su camilla. Prewet le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa. A lo largo de ese día y los siguientes, un goteo continuo de pacientes infantiles fue a parar a sus manos, gentileza de Prewet y otros colegas que, como él, carecían de la paciencia necesaria. Y Draco se dio cuenta de que si lo que habían pretendido era fastidiarle, habían conseguido todo lo contrario. Pero ni él ni sus colegas podían sospechar en ese momento las consecuencias que tendrían para Draco el gesto de los otros sanadores.

 

Percival Strout se consideraba un tipo listo. Era un buen sanador, pero todavía mejor administrador. No había llegado a jefe de sanadores por nada. Se jactaba de saber manejar bien a las personas, de tener un sexto sentido para saber colocar a cada uno en el lugar preciso y sacar el mejor rendimiento tanto de sanadores como de enfermeras. Sin embargo, Malfoy había sido un grano en su culo durante demasiado tiempo. Era un joven inteligente y, sin lugar a dudas, un buen sanador. Al paso que iba, habría trabajado en todas las especialidades de San Mungo y Strout tenía que reconocer que había desempeñando una buena labor en todas ellas. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a una nueva solicitud del joven sanador para su traslado a la tercera planta y ejercer su propia especialidad. El obstáculo tenía nombre y apellido: Dylis Derwet, uno de los pesos pesados en San Mungo y toda una institución en el hospital mágico. El veterano sanador no quería ni oír a hablar de tener a Malfoy trabajando con él. Strout también era consciente de que Malfoy estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia y que, finalmente, el hospital podía acabar enfrentándose a una demanda por discriminación que no podría ganar de ninguna manera. Los argumentos de Derwet para negarse a trabajar con el joven no serían muy bien recibidos por el Ministerio después de todos los esfuerzos que éste había realizado para normalizar las cosas después de la guerra. Y para complicar un poco más las cosas, Malfoy estaba sentimentalmente unido al héroe del mundo mágico. Y todo el mundo sabía que Harry Potter era amigo personal del Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

El jefe de sanadores había empezado a darle vueltas a la idea después de la epidemia de viruela de dragón. Si bien era cierto que existían pediatras en el mundo mágico, éstos eran muy pocos y sus consultas tenían carácter privado. No todas las familias podían permitirse pagar los galeones que costaba llevar a su hijo a uno de esos sanadores. En San Mungo un niño era atendido por el especialista del mal que le afectara, simplemente. Percival Strout pensaba que había llegado el momento de cambiar las cosas.

Cuando Draco Malfoy llamó a la puerta de su despacho, Strout estaba preparado con un arsenal de argumentos para llevar al joven sanador a su terreno.

—Siéntese, sanador Malfoy.

Había una especie de cautela en la actitud del joven. Como si no estuviera muy seguro de qué esperar de aquella inesperada entrevista.

—Se preguntará por qué le he llamado…

El rubio sanador sólo asintió. Como si prefiriera mantenerse callado hasta saber a qué atenerse.

—He estado pensando sobre su futuro en este hospital, sanador Malfoy.

Apenas un ligero fruncir de labios estuvo a punto de delatar la incomodidad de Draco.

—¿Debo pasar por administración a recoger mi finiquito? —preguntó fríamente.

—Todavía, no —repuso Strout—. Primero tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

Genial, pensó Draco, ni siquiera piensan pagarme.

—Verá, sanador Malfoy, he estado siguiendo su trabajo en los últimos meses y me he dado cuenta de que tiene usted una gran facilidad para tratar con los niños.

Francamente sorprendido, Draco guardó silencio. Empezaba a sentir curiosidad.

—Como usted sabe, en San Mungo no tenemos un departamento de pediatría propiamente dicho. Le ofrezco la posibilidad de crearlo.

Antes de que Draco pudiera salir de su asombro y hablar, Strout levantó las manos como si quisiera refrenar la avalancha de objeciones que pensaba podían llegar por parte del otro sanador.

—Ya sé, ya sé… Usted es especialista en envenenamientos. Pero sé que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que el sanador Derwet es una persona difícil de convencer…

¿Difícil? Difícil era quedarse corto.

—¿Me está diciendo que jamás obtendré un puesto en mi especialidad, sanador Strout? —preguntó Draco, a sabiendas de que estaba poniendo al jefe de sanadores en un compromiso.

Pero Strout no estaba dispuesto a comprometerse, así que ni afirmó, ni negó. Simplemente dijo:

—Le estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad única, sanador Malfoy —y añadió—: ¿Le apetece un té?

Cinco minutos después, con una humeante taza de té en las manos, Draco escuchaba la propuesta del jefe de sanadores de San Mungo casi sin pestañear.

—El hospital se hará cargo de cualquier formación complementaria que necesite específicamente aplicada al área de pediatría —explicó Strout, contento de no haber recibido todavía un “no” rotundo por parte de Malfoy—. Además, usted ya cuenta con experiencia en prácticamente todas las especialidades de este hospital, lo cual es una gran ventaja…

Draco se permitió esbozar una sonrisa irónica.

—He pensado que podríamos colocar su consultorio y un ala de hospitalización en la quinta planta —siguió hablando Strout—. La tienda de regalos y el salón de té para visitas no la ocupan por completo. Hay una gran parte cerrada al público, vacía y criando polvo. Ya es hora de rentabilizarla —el jefe de sanadores sonrió, prácticamente seguro de su victoria—. ¿Qué le parece mi propuesta?

Draco dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa, casi llena.

—¿Debo responder ahora? —preguntó en un tono que no dejaba entrever si la idea le entusiasmaba o le repelía por completo.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió Strout, que ya había esperado esa respuesta—. Tómese el tiempo que necesite para pensarlo. Tal vez quiera hablarlo con su familia…

Draco se levantó y estrechó la mano que el jefe de sanadores le tendía. No recordaba que ese hombre se la hubiera estrechado nunca hasta ese momento.

 

Aquella noche, mientras Harry le embestía con vigoroso entusiasmo, Draco pensaba que nunca habría esperado ser tan feliz. Y era una felicidad inesperada porque, tal como pintaban las cosas una vez terminada la guerra, jamás habría esperado que su vida pudiera alcanzar la plenitud de la que ahora gozaba.

—Vas a decir que sí, ¿verdad? —jadeó Harry junto a su oído.

—Odio esa mirada… resabida en… los ojos de mi tía… —respondió el rubio, apenas sin aliento.

Harry dio un par de rápidas bocanadas antes de poder volver a hablar. Estaba tan cerca…

—Los niños te adoran… —dijo con voz entrecortada—… Draco…

Pero Draco estaba corriéndose con tanta fuerza que era incapaz de vocalizar otra cosa que no fuera un largo y profundo bramido de placer.

—Sí —jadeó cuando pudo recuperar su voz—, claro que diré que sí —sonrió al puro estilo Malfoy—. Pero antes le haré sufrir un poco…

 

 

Tras dejar todo en orden, Draco cierra su consulta y se dirige a la planta baja para utilizar una de las chimeneas a disposición del personal y volver a casa. Cuando sale de la del Nido de Hedwig le recibe la algarabía de siempre. Puede que los nombres hayan cambiado, pero los niños siguen siendo niños. Chiquillos felices que gritan, se pelean, juegan… Ahora se encuentran a mediados de julio, así que los que ya estudian en Hogwarts también están aquí.

—¡Papá!

Amy llega corriendo a abrazarlo. Su pequeña princesa ya tiene trece años. El tiempo pasa demasiado deprisa, piensa Draco.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Y papá?

—En el jardín —responde Amy. Y añade en voz baja—: Han venido unos tíos muy estirados del Ministerio y les están enseñando el orfanato. A ver si esta vez aflojan la mosca…

Draco deja escapar una carcajada. Aflojar la mosca, ¿de dónde ha sacado esa expresión?

—Hoy Eddie se ha metido en un buen lío —explica Amy mientras se dirigen a la cocina.

Draco suspira. El chico ya tiene quince años y las hormonas tan revolucionadas como su cerebro.

—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

—Papá le ha pescado fumando. Pero se supone que yo no puedo decírtelo porque papá le ha dicho a la tía Andrómeda que hablará contigo esta noche…

Llegan a la cocina, donde Molly —pobre mujer, cada día cojea más—, Andrómeda y Jocelin ya han empezado a preparar la cena.

—¿Un té, Draco? —pregunta Andrómeda en cuanto le ve entrar.

—Sí, gracias, tía.

—¡Yo te lo traigo! —se ofrece inmediatamente Amy.

—¿Hace mucho que los del Ministerio rondan por aquí? —pregunta el sanador.

—Desde las cuatro —responde su tía—. Harry y Dennis les están haciendo la “visita turística”... —después baja la voz y dice—: ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho tu hijo?

Siempre que alguien incluye “tu hijo” en alguna frase, el único hijo posible es Eddie. Draco asiente con una especie de conformismo.

—Amy, ¿verdad? —Andrómeda sonríe— Ay, esa boquita…

—¿Dónde está ahora?—pregunta Draco, refiriéndose a Eddie.

—Castigado en su habitación.

Amy llega con el té y los dos adultos callan. Susan entra en la cocina y en cuanto ve al sanador se apresura hacia él para decirle:

—Draco, tendrías que echarle un vistazo a Paul. Creo que son anginas…

—Me tomo el té y voy —dice él.

Ya hace tiempo que se ha resignado a que el trabajo no acabe en el hospital. En el orfanato siempre hay alguien que necesita de su atención, revisiones médicas periódicas, vacunaciones… También se ocupa de los vástagos de sus amigos. Jamás podrá olvidar el día que Ron Weasley llegó al orfanato en plena madrugada, llamando al timbre y aporreando la puerta para que le abrieran, porque su pequeña Rose había llegado casi a cuarenta de fiebre y tenía una fuerte diarrea.

Cuando examina a Paul determina que efectivamente son anginas. Revisa su pequeña (o no tan pequeña) farmacia sin encontrar lo que busca. ¿Se ha terminado ya? No le parece que haga tanto que elaboró poción para las anginas. Tiene que decirle a Harry que no deje a los niños comer tantos helados. Regresa a la cocina, donde ahora tiene un pequeño rincón con su propio fuego, su caldero y un armario y varias estanterías llenas con todos los ingredientes que necesita. Esta parte de la cocina siempre está protegida por un hechizo que impide que nadie que no sea él pueda acercarse. Empieza a hacer la poción que necesita gozando de la calma y el entretenimiento que le proporciona este tipo de trabajo. Nadie le molesta cuando le ven delante del caldero. Hasta los niños saben que Draco “muerde” si alguien le distrae mientras está elaborando una poción.

Está tan concentrado en su labor, que Draco no se da cuenta de que Harry ha entrado en la cocina. Pero siente el suave beso en su sien, que no pretende distraerle.

—Paul tiene anginas —dice, volviendo un poco la cabeza hacia su marido.

—Sí, Susan me lo ha dicho. Y también todo lo que has despotricado en contra de los helados…

—Pues toma buena nota —el tono de Draco es de advertencia—. La semana pasada fueron Erin y Violet.

Ahora no puede ver el rostro de Harry, porque no puede distraer su atención del reloj, pero oye perfectamente su bufido.

—Hablo en serio Harry —insiste—. Ya sé que hace mucho calor, pero demasiadas cosas heladas no son buenas para la garganta.

—De acuerdo, nada de helados—accede Harry con un suspiro.

Draco apaga el fuego y retira el caldero para que la poción se enfríe. Sólo entonces Jocelin se acerca a él.

—Draco, cariño, se me ha terminado la poción para el dolor…

Él se vuelve hacia ella y le sonríe.

—Hice más la semana pasada—abre el armario y coge un frasco de color azul oscuro—. Tenga.

Antes de cogerlo, la bruja toma la cara de Draco entre sus temblorosas manos y besa su frente.

—Eres una joya.

—Y de las más caras—se ríe Harry entre dientes.

—Ni lo dudes —responde Draco, alzando su rubia ceja con presunción.

Con cariño, ambos observa a Jocelin alejarse a pequeños pasos de regreso a los fogones.

—¿Qué han dicho los del Ministerio? —pregunta después Draco— ¿Aflojarán la mosca, como dice nuestra hija?

Harry contrae los labios en una mueca y se rasca la cabeza.

—Hablar con esta gente es como conversar con un loro que se ha aprendido un discurso. Y al final no sabes qué pensar porque hablan mucho y no dicen nada.

—Ya les vale… —refunfuña el sanador.

—No sé, Draco —Harry suena un poco desanimado—. Construir la nueva ala nos hace falta. Y también contratar, al menos, a un par de personas especializadas en gente mayor.

Después del orfanato, este es el segundo gran proyecto de Harry, que Draco comparte plenamente. Todo empezó por pura casualidad un par de años atrás. Jocelin estaba ingresada en San Mungo por culpa de una neumonía. Y cuando empezó a sentirse un poco mejor, comenzó a salir a pasear por los corredores; después se atrevió a coger el ascensor y explorar otras plantas. Una mañana, Draco se la encontró en la sala de espera de su consulta explicando cuentos a los niños que esperaban ser atendidos. No le dijo nada porque le pareció un episodio entrañable, pero puntual. Sin embargo, al día siguiente Jocelin volvía a estar allí; y el siguiente; y el siguiente. Finalmente decidió averiguar quien era aquella anciana tan simpática que entretenía la espera de sus pequeños pacientes.

—Harry —empezó a explicar aquella tarde cuando llegó a casa—, ¿sabes que ahora tengo una viejecita muy simpática que explica cuentos a los niños mientras esperan que les visite?

—¿De veras? ¿La has contratado?

—¡No! Es una paciente. Dentro de un par de días le darán el alta.

Harry habría dado por terminada aquella conversación, sin darle más importancia, si Draco no se lo hubiera quedado mirando como si tuviera alguna cosa más que decir, pero no se atreviera. Y Harry era incapaz de recordar alguna ocasión en la que Draco no hubiera sabido qué decir o no se hubiera atrevido a expresar lo que pensaba.

—¿Y? —había preguntado con curiosidad.

—La cosa es que la pobre vive sola y no está muy bien —había continuado hablando Draco—. Y he pensado que ahora que tenemos alguna habitaciones libres, la podríamos alojar una temporada… No sé, si te parece bien.

Conociendo a Harry, Draco ya contaba con que no se negaría. Había llevado a Jocelin al Nido de Hedwig un par de días después y la anciana bruja ya no lo había abandonado. Jocelin sabía un montón de historias, cuentos, leyendas y juegos. Entretenía a los niños y también echaba una mano en la cocina. La experiencia había resultado tan enriquecedora para los niños y para la propia Jocelin que, con el tiempo, habían acogido a tres personas más. Albert, que se pasaba el día en el jardín. Había terreno de sobras y el hombre disfrutaba plantando, regando y cuidando tanto flores como las verduras y legumbres del pequeño huerto que había cavado. A Rita le encantaba hacer punto y se había convertido en una apreciada proveedora de jerséis para los niños, haciéndole una amigable competencia a Molly Weasley. El último en llegar había sido Jeremias, un hombre algo huraño, pero que a la vez era un pozo de sabiduría y que se había nombrado a sí mismo ayudante de Tracy a la hora de enseñar a leer o sumar y restar a los más pequeños.

Ahora tenían a varias personas esperado una plaza en el orfanato, pero en el Nido de Hedwig no había sitio. La construcción de la nueva ala era imprescindible para poder atender las solicitudes que les llegaban.

—Podrías considerar la oferta de mi padre... —insinuó Draco.

Harry asiente despacio, con la mirada perdida al fondo de la cocina. No sabe qué hacer. Lucius Malfoy se ha ofrecido a financiar la ampliación del orfanato para dar cabida a más ancianos. Pero Harry tiene la sensación, más bien la seguridad, que si resuelve el problema del financiamiento exclusivamente con capital privado, el Ministerio se lavará las manos la próxima vez que solicite algún tipo de ayuda, y le darán largas a la espera de que resuelva el problema por su cuenta.

—Al paso que van las cosas, tal vez no tenga más remedio que aceptar la oferta de tu padre… —responde finalmente a su marido.

A pesar de que Draco le aconseja y le apoya en todo momento, las decisiones con respecto al orfanato son exclusivamente de Harry. Draco solamente decide en las cuestiones médicas y ahí si que no acepta ningún tipo de discusión. Tampoco es que Harry tenga una mala relación con Lucius. Dejando atrás el pasado y algunas ideas que podrían enfrentarlos, se lleva bien con sus suegros. Los padres de Draco han aceptado de buen grado que su hijo se haya casado con un hombre (y no cualquier hombre), y que sus nietos, Kevin, Eddie y Amy no lleven sangre Malfoy en sus venas. Son sus herederos, conscientes de que no habrá otros. Cosa que Draco ya se ocupó de dejar lo suficientemente claro en su momento.

—Esperaré una semana, a ver si los del Ministerio respiran. Si no lo hacen, hablaré con tu padre —decide finalmente Harry—. No puedo alargar esto eternamente.

Draco le abraza y después busca los labios de su marido. Amar a Harry es tan fácil, tan agradecido.

—Cambiando de tema —dice, no muy dispuesto a seguir dando el espectáculo en la cocina—, ¿dónde está Kevin, hoy?

Harry deja escapar una risita y pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Cómo si no lo supieras! En casa de Laura, ¿dónde sino?

Kevin tiene diecisiete años y cursará su último año en Hogwarts. El abuelo Lucius le ha convencido para que después estudie finanzas y poder dejar en sus manos los negocios de la familia. Kevin es un chico listo, y la verdad es que se le dan bastante bien los números. Está encantado con la perspectiva de trabajar con su abuelo. Desde hace un año bebe los vientos por una compañera de escuela, Laura, Ravenclaw como él. Y parece que hay tontería para rato.

Eddie quiere ser auror. Y no hay manera de que Harry pueda quitarle la idea de la cabeza. Pociones, una de las asignaturas exigidas para la carrera, es una de sus favoritas y tiene un promedio de Extraordinario que hace sentir muy orgulloso a Draco.

En cuanto a Amy… bien, Amy todavía no sabe si quiere ser sanadora como su papá, o quedarse a trabajar en el orfanato con su otro papá. También considera la posibilidad de crear su propio grupo de rock, ser jugadora de Quidditch o viajar alrededor del mundo buscando animales raros como Luna, la extravagante amiga de sus padres.

Sorprendentemente, el que desde hace años dice que será sanador como Draco es Teddy, que tiene la misma edad que Eddie. De hecho, Harry y Draco consideran a Teddy su cuarto hijo “oficial”. Pero tienen un montón más. De todas las edades. De ambos sexos. Con diferentes colores de piel. No importa de qué estado de sangre… Son una gran familia. Y como en todas las familias, los hay que de vez en cuando abandonan el nido y otros que vienen a anidar con ellos por primera vez. Harry tiene un lugar en su corazón para todos ellos. Y Draco hace años que ha aprendido a tenerlo. En el Nido de Hedwig caben todos. Grandes y pequeños. Seguramente, el espíritu de la amada lechuza de Harry no pueda sentirse más honrado. Ni habría imaginado jamás tener su nido tan lleno de personas felices y amadas.

 

**FIN**


End file.
